Finding a Home
by Satan'sLittleSiren
Summary: Solangelo and other canon ships. Starts during the three days at the infirmary.(I love Rick so much for giving this perfect fic opportunity to us) Rated M for possible smut and (TW)self harm as well as some strongish language. 1st Person. Discontinued.
1. Past

_**AN: Hi! If you are new to me, I have a Malec story that is sort of okay and maybe you should read it. Now that I'm done with the self-promotion, here is your Solangelo!**_

 **Will's POV**

I watch as Nico goes to Percy and Annabeth, curious as to what is so important that he needs to speak with them now. I notice that his hands seem more shadow than skin as he talks and frown. I know he only pushed himself so hard to save the world, but couldn't he have taken better care of himself? Honestly, I'm not sure he could survive using his powers right now. That thought doesn't sit well with me—him not surviving. If he dies, I'll never get to see the smile I remember from when Bianca was still alive. I'll never see him laugh with such utter abandon, or his eyes filled with wonder. And it almost scared me how much I want to see each of those things.

He turns back to me with a relieved look on his face. Annabeth is smiling while Percy looks perplexed, not that that is anything new. Nico catches my eye and sighs. I know he isn't exactly looking forward to spending three days in the infirmary, who would, but I'm glad he agreed to. Now I can only hope that I am able to heal him.

 **Nico's POV**

That went better than I'd expected. I feel a little worried, telling more people about my… preference, but at the same time it is a relief to finally rid myself completely of my ridiculous crush. As I turn away, I wonder what my type is until I realize it doesn't matter. My life just isn't cut out to have love as a part of it. Kind of sad, I admit, but it is true. Who could love someone like me? If I had the option, I'd avoid me whenever possible.

I notice that my fingers seem to be fading into shadow every few seconds and frown, wondering what it'd be like to just let it consume me completely. Maybe I'll let it, but not now. I at least want to try getting better. If I can't though, I think death by shadow may not be such a bad way to go. Just to fade from existence. It sounds peaceful.

Looking up, I make contact with Will Solace's sky blue eyes. He smiles brightly and I can't help but notice how completely opposite we are. While I have to fight to not fade into the shadows, he emits light constantly. Our physical appearance is so different as well. He has blond hair and piercing blue eyes, my hair is black and my eyes are a murky brown. He is tall and beautiful, and I'm short and lanky. I frown, since when has beautiful become an adjective with which I describe him?

 _ **AN: This will be my shortest chapter, usually they are around a thousand words, I just did it to sort of get my brain rolling. Review please.**_


	2. The Infermary

__**Nico's POV**

When Will leads me to private room, I frown. I saw how many people were in here as he walked me in; others need this room more than I do. I voice this thought aloud and add, "I'm fine, really; I've done well enough for weeks."

However, this was, apparently, the wrong thing to say because Will's fists clench and he glares at me, neither of which I ever imagined would happen. He seems far too happy to even know how to glare, but obviously that assumption is incorrect. "Nico di Angelo, you just saved the world at great personal risk. You are malnourished and your life force is literally fading not to mention the various wounds you've received as of late. There is no one here who needs this room more. Sure people are injured, but I'm not even sure how you are still standing. So you are taking this room and will not say another word about it, understand?" He fumes and I have to blink a few times before I answer with a short nod. When I do, he is back to his usual, smiling self. "Good. Now sit down and strip." He tells me. I freeze up and just glower. "Oh come on, Death Boy, I need to see your injuries." He says, I twitch at the nickname. "I'm not budging. You can keep your underwear, but take everything else off."

Damn this smiling doctor. With a scowl, I reply. "My legs are fine." And take off my shirt.

He sighs, "Swear?"

"Yes, I swear on the River Styx." I say. They are fine, now, but they bear self-inflicted scars that I'd rather no one see, ever. I'm glad I've been too busy to make new ones, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to say that.

"Alright, fine." He nods and starts examining my torso. When his fingers touch my shoulder I flinch violently without meaning to.

"Sorry," I snarl at myself, "I'm don't like being touched."

"Hmm. I'll make sure to tell you before I put my hands on you until you get used to it." He says and I eye him suspiciously. Why is he being so agreeable? I guess it's just in his nature, but it makes me suspicious, like he is hiding an ulterior motive. _Damn it, Nico. He is just doing his job. Chill out._ I berate myself.

He gasps when he is able to see the claw marks from Lycaon. "Oh gods… Nico." He croons. "I'm going to examine your arm now." He warns me, his voice shaking a little. He turns my arm to get it into the light and sighs. I notice his eyes are full of sympathy. I wonder why until I realize that he would look the same if it was a deer that were injured. He is just so… I don't know how to describe him. "I'm going to give you some ambrosia for this and then I'll put an ointment on and wrap it." He tells me and retrieves the ambrosia. After I drink it and he wraps my arms he says. "That should take care of it, but just in case, I'm going to add some healing, okay?" He asks. After I nod, he places his hands on my wound. It stings, but not enough for me to give a reaction.

 **Will's POV**

Once I've treated his arm, I make sure no other major injuries have escaped my notice. They haven't, but all the scars across his back, chest, and arms make me want to cry. What could this boy ever done to deserve going through so much pain? I send a prayer to my father to help me heal this boy on the inside as well then face Nico again. "Now to deal with your fading. I've never had to even think about this before so I'm not sure exactly how to go about this. I do, however, forbid you to use your powers until I give you the all-clear." I say with as much authority as I can. He just looks at me forlornly for a second then shrugs. "Also, I don't want you in the dark, so you'll have to sleep with the light on." I say. Now he starts glaring and I gulp. "And, three times a day, I'm going to use my healing on you to try and counteract the darkness."

"Don't you have other patients you should be tending to?" He asks harshly. I do, but I really don't want to leave him alone until I know he will be okay.

"Yes. But first, promise me you'll follow my orders. I won't have you dying on my watch." I demand.

"Then don't watch." He says under his breath, but before I can respond he sighs, "Fine, I'll do what you say until I leave the infirmary."

"I guess that's the best I'll get." I bite my lip, "I'll be back later to heal you. Feel free to take a nap or whatever, just leave the light on and relax." He nods, looking at his wrapped arm, and I take my leave.

 **Nico's POV**

Once he is gone, I decide to look around my room for something to amuse myself with. Unfortunately, all I find in the cabinet is some medical papers and supplies so I go into the private bathroom. As I snoop around, I start getting angry. I shouldn't even be here. I should have just faded after I practically sent Leo to his death. What is wrong with me? Why do I keep surviving? In one of the drawers in the bathroom, I see a pack of razors buried underneath other hygiene products. I pull one out and disassemble it almost without thinking and yank off my pants and hold the cool metal to my skin.

I've never been able to put into words the feeling of running sharp metal across your skin and seeing drops of red swell up. I do this until it starts to run down onto the floor then I bandage it and clean everything up. After I'm done, all of my thoughts seem muted and I drift into a black void.

Of course, I'm not able to get peaceful sleep, dreaming of my hellish past. I jolt awake when I'm stuffed back into the bronze jar. I don't know how long I was out, but it is dark out and I assume Will has already come and gone. I feel a twinge of disappointment then push those feelings away. What right do I have to feel them? None.

My bladder feels full so I go the bathroom. After I'm done peeing, I remove the bandages from my leg, but upon blood welling up once again, replace them with new ones and throw away the bloody ones. Someone knocks on the door to the sick room and I swiftly yank up my jeans and make sure no blood has seeped through before going back to bed. Moments after I lie on top of the sheets, a blond head comes in. "Hey, sorry I came so late, I was busy." He apologizes. I shrug, staring at the ceiling. "Did you manage to get any sleep?" He asks and I glare at him. Even though I know he is just asking for medical reasons, I also know he doesn't really care. "I'll take that as a no." He says, unfazed and sits on the edge of my bed. I tense up and would reach for my sword if it weren't on the other side of him.

"Relax, I need to be touching you to heal you, and I figured this would be more comfortable than standing. May I have your hands?" He asks, holding his own hands out face up. Slowly I shift to where I am facing him and oblige. When we make contact, I feel an odd fire running up my veins and almost jump back again. However, I manage to stay still and he starts to sing/chant.

 _ **AN: So, Nico's three days officially start tomorrow, but what do you think so far?**_


	3. Beginning

**Will's POV**

As usual, I wake as the sun begins to rise, however, I notice that I am not in my usual cot; instead, I am curled around the pale form of Nico di Angelo. _Crap._ I must have fallen asleep last night while I was healing him. Though, I _am_ comfortable and he is a late riser, so it won't hurt to stay here for a few more minutes.

It is truly surprising how cold he is all of the time. I hum a little, healing him as we lay there. His breaths are shallow and I notice his eyes moving rapidly behind his lids. Sighing, I realize that he is having nightmares. This is hardly uncommon for a demigod, but still… I don't wake him though, knowing he needs his sleep, however unpleasant. At one point, he manages to roll over and bury his head in my shirt, making a desperate sound.

I get up quickly and leave the room before I can't stand it anymore. All morning, I worry about if his nightmare has stopped and how his arm is doing and if his consistency has improved. Even Austin comments that I look distracted. I tend my other patients, saddened to see that a few died in the night. I wonder if there was anything I could have done to save them. Maybe if I had been able to stay awake and had gone on another round, they would still be here.

Everyone who is still alive is able to be moved out of Intensive care today, and some leave the infirmary altogether, leaving few enough patients that I can focus on Nico again. I come back to his room at ten with a tray of breakfast. At first glance, I think he is still asleep, but then I realize that he is just staring at nothing, not moving. "Nico?" I announce my presence in case he didn't hear the door open, but he doesn't respond. For a second I fear that he too died in the night and I can't seem to breathe. I don't notice his chest rising of falling, but just before I begin to panic, I see him blink. Letting out a tense breath, I say, "Nico, come on, you have to eat." He still doesn't answer so I set the tray on the counter. "Death Boy?" I say softly and walk over to him, remembering not to touch him. "What's wrong?" I crouch so that I'm looking into his eyes.

Every second he doesn't respond I get more and more worried. I don't understand all the complications of his fading condition, so what if this is something to do with that? Or worse, what if it isn't? I am as not good with mental problems as I am with physical ones. I stand up and look around the room. I'm not sure what I expect to find, maybe a magical answer, or a psychologist. However, I do notice that his sword has moved from the wall where it was before. I glance around, trying to find it, and realize that it is between his bed and the wall. Does he really feel so unsafe here that he needs it to be so close? I'd prefer he didn't have it at all, but I know it brings him a sense of peace, so I let him keep it.

"Death Boy, please say something." I entreat him. Finally his eyes move and he looks up at me.

"Stop calling me that." He mutters sourly. I grin, he is okay.

"Whatever, Angel, sit up, you have to eat."

"That is not okay either." He says but hesitantly sits.

"Sure, now, I don't know how much you can handle, so don't eat if you start feeling sick. But until then, you need to get some nutrition into you, so eat up. I brought some more ambrosia too." I tell him.

"If I told you I'd rather not, would it matter?" He asks, looking at the food as if it were Python.

"Not really. You need to get your strength back and you promised you'd follow my orders." I remind him. He sighs and pulls the tray to him, picking at his food.

After a minute he speaks again, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope." I feel a stab of sadness but make sure to smile, "Everyone has moved out of the intensive care unit and my siblings said they had the minor stuff. You're my only patient."

"Right." He nods and picks at his food some more. "I could feel them dying." He announces, "I couldn't wake up to tell anyone, but I felt it. And they were all gone so fast, too. But, they would have died no matter what. Their time was up; it didn't have anything to do with you." I blink. Is Nico, Mr. Doom and Gloom, trying to comfort me? How would he even know that it bothered me?

"Death Boy?" I say and he meets my eyes. With a huge grin, I ask if I can hug him. He shakes his head once, but I grab his tray and laugh, "Too bad." Then I wrap my arms around his too-thin form until he stops struggling and relaxes. "Thank you, Death Boy. I needed to hear that." I tell him as I pull back and give him his food once again.

"If I'd have known you'd do that, I'd never have said it." He grumbles and plays with his food some more, not really eating much of it. I just smile.

 **Nico's POV**

It turns out my infirmary stay will be more annoying when I thought. Since Will says that I'm his only patient, I suspect he'll be hanging around a lot more. It isn't that Will is a bad guy, I just feel weird around him. But not really a bad sort of weird, I guess since I was actually pretty happy last night when he fell asleep holding my hands; nonetheless, I'd rather not examine this feeling any more. I've made up my mind that after I get out of the infirmary, I'll tie up any loose ends and fade.

Right now, however, I have to force this food down my stomach. Will seems to think that I am so thin because I just haven't been able to eat lately; I wonder what he'd say if he found out that I'd been starving myself for a while, even when I could get to food. I doubt he'd be happy. I look at him and frown; he is watching me like I'll brake into a thousand pieces if he looks away. He notices my expression, but just smiles instead of offering any insults like a normal person would if they had to deal with me. What is it with blond guys in my life and being annoyingly persistent in their general goodness?

 _ **AN: Breakfast: Day 1  
I'm thinking of making his infirmary stay several chapters long.  
If you'd rather I do longer, but fewer chapters, tell me and I will!**_


	4. Red

_**AN: I don't know Nico's favourite colour, but in this it will be red, okay? For symbolic reasons.**_

 **Nico's POV**

This guy will not leave me alone. Even during lunch when I thought he'd go eat at the pavilion, he stayed with me, trying to strike up conversation. Normally I don't feel bad about ignoring people, but he is so honestly friendly that it makes me feel like I'm punting a kitten so when he starts asking random questions, I decide to answer them.

"What's your favourite colour?" He says with a smile.

"Red."

"Oh? I was sure it'd be black." He teases and I roll my eyes. Sure, pick on the emo kid. "Favourite band?"

"Bring Me The Horizon."

"I've never heard of them. I'll see if the Stolls have any of their music." He muses. They probably will since those two have just about everything, especially movies and music. "Do you still play Mythomagic?"

I jolt a bit at that. How did he know? I guess I hardly used to hide it, but I just didn't expect that anyone really payed me much mind back then. Shaking off my surprise, I answer, "It kind of lost its appeal when the creatures started trying to kill me regularly."

He laughs and nods, "Understandable."

"Why do you want to know all of this?" I ask before he has a chance to think up another question. "If you're just bored, you can leave. I won't run away or anything, I swear."

"I want to get to know you Death Boy, and I'm not bored. I'm perfectly happy just watching over you." He says and I almost blush but get myself under control before that happens.

"Why do you want to know me?" I question him.

He seems to consider it for a minute before explaining, "When you first came here, I thought you were really cool and I wanted to be your friend, but I was always too scared to go talk to you. Despite what you may think, I used to be a rather shy kid.

"Every time you've left camp, I always cursed myself for wasting the opportunity to talk with you. And when I heard of all the heroic feats you accomplished, I just wanted to be friends with you more and more. When you disappeared the last time, I told Kayla about my failed attempts to befriend you and she made me swear that I wouldn't pass up the next opportunity I got. If I didn't, she threatened to throw me at you.

"I guess I'm not really sure _why_ though. At first it was because you seemed so happy. It was a shock when I found out that you were a child of Hades, but I didn't really mind it. Now, well…" He chuckles nervously. "I'm kind of rambling, sorry. I guess I don't have a good answer for your question. But that doesn't mean I wasn't telling the truth when I told you I wanted to know you."

I frown in concentration and stare at him. Eventually I decide that he is telling the truth and shrug. "Whatever. Do you have any more questions?" Will smiles and it looks like the sun just entered the room, he nods with the grin still on his face. "Ask away then, Sunshine."

 **Will's POV**

I'm not sure what changed, but I'm glad that Nico is starting to talk to me more without looking like he is pained to do so. I lost track of how many questions I asked, only stopping when I saw the time. "Okay," I announce. "It's time for me to heal you again." I hold my hands out like I did last night and he takes them with only a little hesitation. I suppress the shiver that shoots up my spine when we touch and start chanting.

By the time I'm finished, my forehead is covered in sheen of sweat so I wash my face. "What does it feel like?" Comes Nico's unexpected question, "To heal like you do, I mean. Does it hurt?"

I have to think about it because I've never explained the feeling before, and to be honest, I'm astounded that he asked. "No, it doesn't hurt. It is actually kind of pleasant. Like the feeling you get when you use muscles that you haven't in a while, but it is tiring." I try to explain and fail. Nico just hums in acknowledgement. "Anyways, we ran out of gowns yesterday, but we should have gotten a new shipment at lunch. I'll go get one for you to change into then I want to look at your arm again." I inform him and leave.

I smile when I see the gowns in their storage bins because our deliveries rarely get here on time. I grab a small one for Nico and head back to the room. Once I close the door behind me, he asks, "Do I have to wear it?" I look over at him, something in his voice makes it sound like he is actually scared to, not just being a reluctant patient.

"It is more sanitary than wearing your normal clothes. Why don't you want to?" I ask.

"No reason. How long is it?" I hand it to him with a confused look on my face. On him, it would be just below knee length so I don't really see a problem. "I'll wear it, but I'm going to keep my jeans on too, it's not like I have any injuries there." He tells me and stands up.

"That's fine, I suppose. I really just need to be able to get to your arm better. But—" Before I say anything else, he closes the bathroom door. Huh. Whatever it is, he obviously isn't willing to share, so I'll try not to probe anymore; though I don't want him wearing those same jeans all the time. I knock lightly on the door and tell him that I'm going to his cabin to pick up more clothes for him and he stutters that Jason will be here soon to visit him, so I should just send him instead.

I wonder why he doesn't want me to go but just shake my head. Who knows why he does half of the things he does? He comes out a while later and I wonder why it took him so long just to take off his shirt and put the gown on, but don't say anything. The wall that had started to come down earlier was obviously back in place.

Just as Nico said, Jason arrived not ten minutes later. "Hey, Neeks. Are you feeling any better?" The son of Zeus asks.

Nico shrugs. "I guess. How is Piper?"

"Well enough. She's worried about you, just like the rest of us." Jason says with a deep sigh. Nico averts his eyes and starts playing with a loose thread on his jeans.

"Sure. Uh, will you pick up some jeans and stuff from my cabin?" Nico asks timidly. Jason looks at him for a long time before responding positively. He promises to be back within five minutes with the clothes.

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask, "You look sad, more so than usual."

He lifts his head and I feel something jab at my heart when I see the pain in his eyes. "I'm okay." He lies. I feel myself get angry because obviously he is not, but force myself to calm down. If he doesn't trust me enough yet, that's fine; I'll just have to make him trust me. Because I will know what's bothering him. How else can I help him?

"Of course you are." I sigh. "I'm going to take a nap, if that's alright with you. Wake me when Jason leaves again." Nico nods and curls his knees up to his chest.

It is surprisingly easy for me to sleep and I figure it must be cloudy out. I always get drowsy when the sun is not shining. Then I realize that I haven't been outside at all today and that is my last thought before I start snoozing.


	5. Capture the Flag

__**Nico's POV**

When Jason comes back with my clothes, he sits next to me on the floor. "How is it here?" He asks. I shrug, but it doesn't deter him. "What about him?" He gestured to Will sleeping on the bed. "He seems nice."

"He's exactly as he seems: always infuriatingly happy." I say with a scowl.

"You don't seem to be fading anymore." He observes.

I don't know why I do it, but I snap, "Woopdee-fucking-doo. Why don't you just go? Leave me alone."

The blond next to me sighs, "Because Nico, I'm worried about you. I know you don't believe me, but people really do care about you."

"Of course they don't, Jason. I'm bitter and a hassle to be around. Anyone normal would have already given up on me, as I'm expecting you to do soon." I bite out.

"Then I guess I'll disappoint you because I'm not going anywhere. Neither is Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, or any of your other friends." He says with more passion in his voice now.

"I'm not so sure they'd agree with you on that."

"Nico. We are all your friends and we aren't just going to abandon you, get that through your thick skull." I don't reply, choosing instead to fumble with my gown. Jason puts a hand on my shoulder, "Look, I know this is hard for you. But I need you to know that you can turn to us if you need help. Just, please stop pushing everyone away." I shrug, still not looking at him. "I didn't see Will at breakfast or lunch today." He says, apparently changing the subject. "He must be worried about you too to not eat with his siblings."

"He's probably just making sure I don't run away or anything." I shake my head.

"If you say so." Jason stands and I do too. "Get better, okay man?" He tells me then hugs me for longer than I'd like before leaving.

For a while, I just stare after him, even once the door has closed. Was he telling the truth? Can I really consider them all my friends? And why did he bring Will up? He has nothing to do with me. He is just my doctor for three days then I'll probably never see him again. I bite my lip and glance at his sleeping form. He told me to wake him up once Jason left, but he is smiling I in his sleep, so I decide to allow his good dream to continue.

 **Will's POV**

I wake up to the sound of someone singing lightly. "Hnn," I stretch my arms above my head and sit up. When I see Nico I finally realize where I am. "You have a lovely singing voice." I inform him and the most unusual thing happens: Nico di Angelo, a.k.a. Death Boy, blushes.

"S-shut up." He sputters and turns away to hide his face. _Too late_. I think. _I already saw it._ I am surprisingly happy to have gotten such a reaction from him.

Although I would like nothing more than to tease him, I decide against it. "Why'd you let me sleep so long?" I ask instead.

"You seemed to be having a good dream." He shrugged, still slightly flushed. "Anyways, it is nearly dinner time if you'd like to go eat with your siblings. I won't run away or anything, so you can go."

I do miss laughing with everyone, but I also don't want to leave him alone. He may prefer to be reclusive, but I think a little socializing will prove to be good for him. "If you're feeling well enough, you could probably come to the pavilion as well. That way, I could sit with by siblings and you could sit with your friends." I suggest. Nico gets a thoughtful look on his face when I say this, but after nearly a minute he nods.

"Okay." He agrees. I was expecting him to argue that he was fine eating alone or something. Maybe I've really misjudged the brown eyed boy before me.

"Great. Let's go then." I smile and offer him a hand. He ignores my assistance and pulls his shirt on before heading out the door. When I catch up, I notice that his expression is still thoughtful. I have no idea what's going on in his head, but I think Jason might have something to do with it.

Once we reach the pavilion, I go to Apollo's table; however, I still keep an eye on Nico. He sits at the Hades' table, alone, and I'm almost to join him when Jason, Percy, and Frank sit down. With a smile on my face, I turn back to my own table. He is in good hands, I needn't worry.

I feel much better, talking with the children of Apollo. A few even answer some questions of mine about psychology stuff. I don't reveal that I want to know for Nico's sake, but Austin sees through me. "It's adorable that you want to help him, but I think he will be fine." He tells me at one point. "He just needs to process; after all, he is a strong kid." I nod, he is right. Nico is probably the strongest Demigod I've ever met, even more so than Percy. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to help him in any way that I can. Chewing my lip, I wonder why that is. Of course I'd want to heal him since that is what I do, but why am I so invested in him?

Suddenly Percy and Nico head over to my table, the shorter of the two seems reluctant but isn't putting up a fight. "Hey, Solace. I asked if Nico wanted to join my team for capture the flag tonight and he said I'd have to go through you first." Percy says. "There won't be all that many people playing. Chiron agreed to let whomever wanted to to play, but I think most of the camp with opt to rest instead so it won't be as stressful as usual. What do you say, doc?"

I glance at Nico and he returns my gaze without scowling, which is pretty much a smile for him. "He has healed rather well, but I want him to take it easy and absolutely no Underworld-y powers." I address the last part to Nico.

"So he can play?" Percy confirms and I nod. "Yeah! Oi, Solace, will the Apollo cabin join us as well?"

"Sure, I'll see who all wants to play." I nod then the two boys retreat to the Hades' table once again. Asking my siblings, I am given mostly negative answers, which is reasonable since not only did they fight a few days ago, they've also been healing like crazy; Austin and Kayla are up for it, however. After dinner over half of the camp retires to their cabin, the other part dividing into teams.

I find Nico in the crowd and determine to stick to him, just to make sure he is okay.

 **Nico's POV**

Annabeth assigns me scout duty since I can't do anything too strenuous. When the game begins, I notice Will following behind me. "What are you doing?" I ask quietly.

"Following you. Don't even try to go off by yourself, doctor's orders." He says and I sigh.

"You know, you're not really scout material, being as light as you are." I inform him, wondering how he can constantly radiate light and warmth. He is the son god's kid, not the sun itself.

"Maybe, but you're not supposed to be in the dark at all, remember. I'm being lenient here."

With a frown, I just lope into the woods, making sure to go at a pace that Sunshine could easily follow. The flag is hidden in some bushes but I don't see anyone guarding it. However, I noticed that Clarisse was playing on the other side. Although she likes to be in the heat of battle, I'm worried that she is guarding today. "Sunshine, stay here, I'm just going to make sure—" I'm cut off by a battle cry and someone, Clarisse, swinging a sword at my head. Instantly, I have my own sword drawn and blocking.

Solace watches us battle for a while, obviously worried, but eventually I overcome the daughter of Ares. "I told you not to do too much strenuous activity, Death Boy." He chastises me as I go up to the flag. No one else pops out to defend it and I lift it up and bring it back to my team. Everyone gives a cheer when they see the enemy flag and surrounds me. Searching for a way to escape the sudden crowd of people, I hand the flag to Will who doesn't seem to understand what I'm doing. Then I slip through the shadows, without using my powers, until I reach a more secluded area.

Once the celebrations die down and people start returning to their cabins, Will finds me again. "Why'd you leave?" He asks and sits next to me on the cool grass.

Staring at the stars I reply, "I was getting kind of claustrophobic."

"Hmm," He sighs, "Let me see your hand." I am reluctant to give it to him since I can feel the tips of my fingers aren't as substantial as they should be, but I set my hand in his anyways. "Oh Death Boy… Let's get you back into the light, okay? I think spending tomorrow out in the sun will help too. And you won't have to be cooped up all day." I nod and let him pull me to my feet. "Did you have fun, Angel?" He asks on the way back to the infirmary.

I'm not sure how to answer him, oddly. It is a simple question, but I can't find an answer. It wasn't unpleasant and I did enjoy fighting with Clarisse, but I'm not sure if fun describes it… Eventually I just shrug, earning another sigh from Will.


	6. Cracking Masks

**Nico's POV**

In the morning, Will decides that it is a good idea to wake me up at the insane hour of five. The sun is barely coming up, and yet Mr. Solace is as bright-eyed as ever. "Go away." I growl and turn away from the son of Apollo. I'm really not a morning person, but if I'm honest, I'm a bit glad he woke me as I was having a particularly unpleasant dream of Tartarus. Still, it is way too early for me to be conscious.

"Nope, sorry, Death Breath." He responds cheerily. I briefly wonder how he can be that happy all of the time. But then shake my head. It is impossible. Maybe it is all only an act.

"Death Breath? Are you trying to piss me off?" I grumble, but my heart really isn't into it. The dream that Sunshine pulled me from is still lingering on my mind. It was during the one of the rare moments I wasn't being attacked by something. I hated those most of all. At least when I was fighting I didn't have time to fall into a pit of self-loathing. Just now I realize that, by far, I have been the hardest monster to overcome. In fact, I still haven't managed to. Chewing my lip, I wonder if it would even be worth it to try. It isn't like I'm needed for anything. I've done my part and now maybe I can just fade.

Suddenly, a hand touches my shoulder and I flinch. "Nico? What's wrong?" Will asks urgently. Oh shit. He must have noticed me falling into a melancholy mood—more than normal anyways. Quickly I realize I have two options: either I can tell him (unlikely), or I can deny and hope he lets it go (much better).

"Other than being awake at the crack of dawn?" I snap and shoot him a glare. I'm not sure if he is convinced, be he doesn't push it, thankfully. "Why did you wake me up, anyways?"

Within a second, his concerned expression is replaced by his normal, easy-going one, "Because we're spending today outside. Mostly because I'm tired of only having artificial lighting."

"What does that have to do with me?" I narrow my eyes.

He just laughs, "I'm not leaving you alone all day, Death Boy. You're stuck with me until your three days are up, like it or not. Now hurry up, I want to watch the sunrise." He demands and tugs a bit on my uninjured arm.

"You know, you could have watched the sunrise by yourself and let me sleep." I inform him coldly. Honestly, it makes me happy that he didn't, because a part of me thinks that maybe he intentionally wanted to see it with me. However, in no time, the other, more convincing part of me says that he just didn't even think about it. His expression only seems to confirm this suspicion.

 **Will's POV**

When I finally get Nico out of bed and force a CHB shirt over his bedhead, I practically drag him to the cliff where sunrises as well as sunsets are mostly visible. He glares at the fiery ball like it is to blame for all the troubles of the world. At least he is wearing his normal expression, unlike earlier. After I woke him up, he looked so… sad. Not angry or scared, but almost hurt. My chest tightens just thinking about it. I know he doesn't want to talk about it, and I don't particularly want to make him hate me, but I do want to know what it was about. If I don't know, how can I help? However, I've decided to hold off prying until he trusts me a bit more.

I sit in the damp grass and beckon for him to do the same. After a moment of hesitation, he collapses next to me. "It's beautiful, don't you think?" I ask, admiring the almost pastel coloring of the sky.

He frowns and looks out to the horizon for a long time before answering. "It—Yeah. It is." He says in a soft voice, startling me. I had been expecting something brash as usual. But I decide immediately that I like this side of Nico far more. Eventually he glances at me. His eyes widen slightly when he finds that I was watching him, but he doesn't look away. "W-will, can I ask you something?" He mumbles almost incomprehensibly.

"Of course, Nico." I nod, wondering what is going through his mind.

He seems conflicted on whether he should really ask or not. Eventually, though, he shakes his head. "Sorry, forget it." He tells me and I deflate a bit, though not nearly as much as him. He seems to collapse into himself, appearing smaller that he already is. The way his shirt hangs off of him, I can see the outline of his spine far too clearly. He really needs to gain some weight.

"Death Boy? Can I eat with you at breakfast?" I ask suddenly.

He seems shocked and asks, "Why the fuck would you want to do that? What about your siblings?" I am startled by his language, but don't comment.

"I always eat with them. Why? Do you not want me to?" I worry my lip after asking this.

Again he seems conflicted with himself. Something that I notice happens a lot with this dark eyed son of Hades. "I don't care." He speaks with a strain to his voice, like that isn't at all what he meant to say. I grin widely and stand, the breakfast horn blowing in the distance.

"Let's go then." I say happily and extend my hand to him, not actually expecting him to take it. He does though, and I only smile that much more, to his apparent annoyance.

 **Nico's POV**

What is wrong with me? I'm the fucking Ghost King and yet when Will asked if he could eat with me, I could feel tears prick the backs of my eyes. I don't cry, much less over stupid shit like that. After all, he probably just wants to make sure I'm eating. I see the way he looks at me sometimes, with that ridiculously worried expression, and he handles me like I'll break if he isn't careful. He hasn't really spoken much on the subject of my weight, but I can tell that he is worried about it; though he has no reason to be. I'll hardly beef up in two days, and after that, I'm out of his hair.

I want to shake him sometimes. He is just so frustrating, and he isn't trying to be. That is probably the worst part. I'm the one who is over reacting to everything. He is just being a doctor and I go off thinking that he gives a rat's ass for non-professional reasons. I wondered before what my type was; apparently it is annoying sons of Apollo. Not that it matters. As soon as I'm done with my stay in the infirmary, I'm disappearing. For good.

A minute before we reach the dining pavilion, he bumps my shoulder lightly, I don't jump as violently as I usually would for some reason unbeknownst to me, and he asks , "Are you okay, Angel?" Again tears threaten and I pull myself together. I know it is probably just the stress of hauling Athena across the globe getting to me, but I really hate how emotional I have been lately. Not trusting my voice right now, I nod.

 _ **AN: Sooooo0oooo, feels will be happening soon. Lots of angsty feels.  
Love it? Hate it? Want to stab me in my sleep? Tell me via review!**_


	7. Tears

_**AN: In the lame excuse for a story below, you will find my attempt at feels. Please tell me how I did and how you think I can improve!**_

 **Will's POV**

Ever since I woke him this morning, Nico has been acting off and it is starting to scare me. I know how strong he is, and I'm fully aware that he hides his true feelings from those around him. So if he is slipping up, something huge must be wrong. I'm glad for the possibility of slipping through his defenses, but what if I can't help him? What if he breaks completely?

These are the questions that play on my mind as we eat. Nico and I are the only ones at the Hades table today, for which I am kind of grateful. Nico's friends are actually quite intimidating. Though I'm not sure he is aware that they are his friends. Or, if he is, he doesn't know what friends are for since he seems to try to take on everything alone.

At the end of breakfast, when I glance at him for the hundredth time, the sad expression is back and I want to hug him. I don't, of course. Instead, I say, "Angel, I know something is bothering you. And I was going to just let you deal with it, or ask one of your friends for help, but… It is really scaring me. Please tell me what is wrong." He slowly turns his head to look at me.

"Sorry I'm not as cheerful as you'd like me to be, Solace. But if you went through what I did, you'd hardly be giddy either." He snaps, but I can tell that he is still off.

"Damn it, Nico." I scowl and take his hand. "Come on," I pull him to a more secluded spot. "Look, I don't know everything you've been through, but I know some. And I know how strong you've had to be to survive it all. I'm certainly not concerned because you aren't beaming, I don't expect that!" My voice raises and I notice him flinch ever so slightly, so I try to calm down. "That isn't the problem, Angel. The problem is the look you get when you think no one is watching, when you're not as concerned with your façade. Nico, if you could see…" I grit my teeth. I've never had my father's way with words, only his healing abilities. And I never really minded until now. "Damn it all." I hiss under my breath then say, "Look, I'm worried about you. More than I'd like to me; more than I should be, probably. But because I am, I have noticed how heartbroken you look sometimes and I want to help! Please Nico." My voice goes up an octave at the end, but I don't care. For a while, I think he'll just brush me off again and I feel devastated, but then his chin quivers the slightest bit and his eyes start getting filled with tears. "Angel," I sigh and reach for him before remembering that he hates being touched and starting to pull back. However, before I am able to, he is in my arms, whimpering, with tears streaking down his too-pale face.

At first I'm shocked stiff, but then I pull him closer into I tight embrace. The sounds he is making brings me to the verge of tears as well, but I just bite my lip and rub his back, praying to any god or goddess willing to listen that he will be okay. When I run a hand through his surprisingly soft hair, he buries his face in my neck and I blush deeply. We stay like that for what feels like an hour, but is probably less than five minutes then he steps away, his eyes trained on the ground. "S-sorry. I didn't m-mean…" He stutters then scowls, irritated at himself. A moment later, he sighs and sits on the dewy ground I join him immediately.

"You… asked what's wrong. Um." He licks his lips nervously before continuing, "Please don't get angry, but, I decided that, after I leave the infirmary, I'll let myself fade." I tense, my pulse rising, but I keep quiet. I don't want to interrupt, but… "Don't look at me like that." He sighs and I wonder exactly how I'm looking at him. "It's just. Well, I had agreed to the three days, but after that, I was just going to say my goodbyes and go b-because there just wasn't a reason not to. I figured that I had earned the right to die on my own terms and since I w-w-wasn't needed anymore I'd just…" He looks away from me. "But then you started saying things… Just little comments that made me wonder if you cared, really cared, or were just being a doctor." He takes a deep breath and I have to force myself not to hug him again. More than anything, I wanted to assure him that I do care about him—for him. But I let him continue uninterrupted.

"When you took me with you to watch the sun rise is when I really started thinking that… It would have been easier for you to have gone alone, since I'm a hassle in the mornings. Then you asked to eat with me and…" He growls, "Fuck! I don't know how to do this." He admits, "I'm really not the best at opening up. But, I want to know something… Why are you being so considerate toward me?"

"Because I like you," I say honestly and he looks at me like I've grown an extra limb, "A lot, Death Boy. I know you don't feel the same, but it doesn't matter. I would do anything even just to be your friend. And I refuse to let you fade, now or ever." I tell him fiercely.

He stares at me for an agonizingly long time before looking down again. "It is really hard for me to believe that." He confesses, then in a low whisper he adds, "But-I-really-like-you-too."

"Well it is true. Wait, what?" I frown, wondering if I heard him correctly.

"I like you too, Sunshine." He says more clearly and I feel like I'll explode with happiness until he continues, "But, it is hard for me to believe that you feel the same. I've been trying to accept that people give a shit, but it is really hard. Jason has helped, I guess. And sometimes I can believe it, but mostly, if I try to tell myself that people care, I just feel like I'm lying to myself."

"Let me prove it then." I practically beg.

He raises an eyebrow, "And how will you manage that?"

"I'll think of something." I smile and he frowns before nodding.

"I guess you can try…"

"Death Boy, can I hug you?" I ask cheerily. He stiffens, eyes widening, then relaxes and nods again. I wrap him in my arms and pull him to me. "Fair warning, from now on, I'll be doing this whenever I can." I whisper and he splutters, making me laugh.

 _ **AN: I enjoyed writing that, but I'm not sure how well it turned out… Review? Pretty please?**_


	8. Sandhills

_**AN: Okay, so, September 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **! I'm so fucking excited! For those of you who don't know, that is the release date of the new album "That's the Spirit" by BMTH!**_

 **Nico's POV**

After my little breakdown near the archery range, Will decided that he was out of practice and grabbed two bows, handing one to me. I am glad that he isn't acting weird because I told him all of that, or tried to anyways; I'm not sure he was able to understand what I was saying. Oh well. I'm too occupied with his confession to care. Could he actually like me? I really want to believe it. But, I'm the antisocial, weird, gloomy son of Hades and he is the happy, bright, caring son of Apollo. How could he?

Thinking about this is giving me a headache, though, so I concentrate on aiming, inhaling, exhaling, and then firing. My arrows don't have the force that I'd like them to, but starving yourself hardly helps build muscles. When I glance over to see how Will is faring, I cock an eyebrow. All of his arrows are stuck into the straw dummy's limbs, not one would be a killing shot. However, he hasn't missed the dummy, so I start to think that that is intentional. "Will, why are you shooting its limbs instead of near its heart or head?" I wonder aloud.

At my question, he blushes, "I can't actually kill. Well, I guess I could if it was absolutely necessary, but I can't bring myself to do it so if I practice disabling shots, it will be easier to do the same thing for real." He looks embarrassed as he tells me this. I frown. That isn't even surprising, coming from him. But it puts him at a disadvantage as his enemies won't have the same morals. "That probably sounds silly to you…" He bites his lip.

"No," I shake my head, it really doesn't, "It is safer to go for the kill, but I actually admire your way of thinking. I guess I never even though of that as an option, being a product of death and all." Suddenly, I remember Bryce Lawrence and what I did to him. _Gods, I really am a monster._ Especially in comparison to Will, who won't even kill. I want to kick myself, but keep my expression neutral. I've already sobbed to Will today; I refuse to do it again.

"You don't think I'm just being weak?" He asks self-consciously; which irritates me because out of everyone in the world, he has the least reason to feel self-conscious. He is amazing.

I scoff, "No, I don't. It is far easier not to care, trust me."

"Nico, don't use that tone." He scolds. "No more putting yourself down, got it? Besides, I know you care, Death Boy. Anyone could tell that. But you do what you have to." I wonder why he is trying to cheer me up then sigh, recalling our conversation a few minutes ago.

 **Will's POV**

After a few hours of archery and light conversation, I ask Nico if he'd like to go for a swim. He looks a little reserved so make sure to say that we don't have to enter the water. Maybe he doesn't know how to swim. For some reason the thought of the boy who has saved the world not being able to tread water makes me want to giggle.

He nods and the two of us stroll down to the beach. "So Nico, on a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your time at the infirmary?" I ask randomly when we start to build sandcastles. Actually, I start to build sandcastles while Nico watches.

An unfamiliar, teasing, glint sparks in his eyes. "Well, all-in-all, I suppose it has been okay. Maybe a six. But there is this one doctor… He is the most peppy person I have ever laid eyes on. He is also infuriatingly stubborn. Can you believe he made me even sleep with the lights on? Me, the child of Death."

I grin and toss some sand at him. "It isn't my fault you pushed yourself so hard, Death Boy. Besides, I really don't understand your beef with the light."

"I only 'pushed' myself to save the world, as you'll recall." He says with a smile playing at his lips, like it is trying to decide whether or not to come out. "And of course you wouldn't understand, you are an Apollo kid. How would you feel being trapped in the dark 24/7?" He asks and I scrunch my nose, earning a smug look from the boy, "Exactly." He huffs. I continue building my sandcastle, eventually announcing that I'm finished. "What is it?" Nico asks.

"What do you mean, 'what is it?' Obviously it is a work of art!" I reply indignantly.

"More like an ant hill." He tells me. I throw more sand. "Hey, I call it as I see it." He defends himself and throws a sand ball at my castle. Instead of knocking it over though, it just adds a deformed lump to the top, making it almost resemble a sand man. "There, I improved it for you."

I roll my eyes, about to retort when I'm interrupted by my stomach making the loudest gurgle I've ever heard. "I think we missed lunch." I inform the son of Hades and he scoffs. Not too long after the monster in my stomach made its presence known, we hear the dinner trumpet sound.

 _ **AN: This chapter is kinda short, sorry about that cx**_


	9. Nightmare

_**AN: O.O I just found out that FFDP has a new album coming out as well. Theirs is called "Got your Six" and the release date is September 4** **th** **. O.o**_

 **Nico's POV**

After Will heals me again and leaves my room for the night, I contemplate the events of the day. It was emotionally stressful for the first part, but after that was all over, I was… happy; more so than I have been for a very long time, since Bianca, actually. Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, I catch myself grinning like a mad fool. But, I don't bother stopping. No one is here to see.

I enjoy my memories of the beach and dinner with Will for a few minutes before my thoughts take a turn. If being with him can cause me this much happiness, how much pain would his rejection cause? I know it is only a matter of time. Maybe it'd be best if I just ended whatever friendship we have growing. I shake my head. No, I don't want to think about this. Not now. Not after Will-freaking-Solace confessed that he _likes me_.

Letting myself smile once more, I drift off to sleep.

 _I stand in the wastelands deep within Tartarus. Glancing around, I don't notice anything strange. I can feel the unnaturally heavy air, though, and try to find a way out. The only problem is that I can't seem to move. I feel a dull panic build in my chest, getting sharper as time passes and I come to realize that I am stuck forever in this crushing atmosphere._

 _Then shapes take form in front of me. Slowly, they begin to resemble my friends. First Jason, then Percy, Hazel, Reyna, Annabeth, Frank, Piper, and Leo. Jason is taller than he should be and there is no scar on his lip, but it is still him, I can feel it. Percy is even more intimidating than normal and his usually green eyes are almost as dark as my own. They speak up first. "Did you know ,Jason, that this piece of filth is a_ queer _?" Percy asks Jason._

 _"I did. Isn't it repulsive?" Jason agrees._

 _Hazel speaks next. I hope she will defend me, but that isn't the case. "And that isn't even the worst part, is it, Reyna?"_

 _"Oh no." The Roman shakes her head. "The heartless monster completely destroyed the life force of a Legacy. He didn't even leave the poor soul with a ghost."_

 _"I always knew there was something off with that kid." Leo nods._

 _"Yes, it really is disturbing that we had to share living space with something so… Dirty." Frank sighs dramatically. I want to scream at them all to shut up and go away. I really try, but I can't. And I know they are right._

 _"Hmm. I think the worst part is that he hasn't learned his lesson yet." Piper snarls. "Does he really think anything will change?"_

 _"You're right, Pipes." Jason smiles coldly, making my blood run still. "It is as if he truly believes that anyone could ever really care about such a worthless piece of garbage. And to think it is all because that Will character took pity on him. Not that I blame the healer. He really is quite pitiful."_

Stop. _I want to yell._ I know, okay? I know! _I still can't move, even to speak. And just as I hope the dream has reached its worst, another shadow forms into Will Solace himself._ Gods no. Not him too. _I want to scream, or run, preferably a combination of the two, but, unfortunately, I can't do either. His eyes are void of color._

 _"I truly am sorry, guys. If I hadn't done what I had, that useless person would fade within the week. But, since I decided to have some fun, he really believes that I give a crap about him." Will laughs, but it is hollow. "I guess he is stupid as well as disgusting." He turns to me. "Aren't you, Nico?"_

"Nico!" A desperate voice dissipates my dream. It sounds a little hoarse, like it has been calling to me for a while. Warm hands are on my shoulders, shaking me slightly. They move up to cup my face when I gasp and begin to pant. "Nico, thank the gods. Are you okay?" A soft voice asks me. I open my eyes to see two blue eyes looking at me in concern. I thank every god I know that they aren't black voids like in my dream.

"Will…" I say his name tensely.

"Angel, what happened? You were fading and you wouldn't wake up. I was so scared." He tells me. I really want to believe him.

"I… nightmare. Tartarus." I inform him eloquently. My thoughts are still scrambled from my panicked dream.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Death Boy. Gods, that…" He bites his lip and sits on the edge of the cot. "I'm going to hug you." He says. Before I can say anything, protest or otherwise, his warm arms wrap around my trembling shoulders. I hadn't realized I was shaking until his soothing presence enveloped me. "You're okay now, Angel. I've got you." He says and, in that second, I'd take on all of Olympus to believe him. And maybe a part of me does. A small part, but, I guess that is better than none. I relax into his hold and even encircle his waist with my too thin arms.

 _ **AN: Another small chapter. Sorry for that. Review please! XD**_

 ** _PS This is the morning of Nico's third day, so I think maybe I'll only have one or two more chapters of his infirmary stay._ **


	10. Sunshine Therapy

_**AN: The reviews make me so happy like… I don't even know… Just thank you!**_

 **Will's POV**

It is the final day that Nico will be staying at the infirmary and a part of me is saddened by this. I know I shouldn't be, but I really like spending my day with him. Even though there seem to be a lot of tense moments, I just enjoy his presence. After he leaves, I won't have any guarantee that we'll see each other often. I know I want to, but what if he closes himself up in his cabin, or worse, just leaves camp again. At least I can rest knowing that he won't let himself fade, or so he says. I do worry what will happen if his sporadic bouts of depression get the best of him and no one is there. I ponder through all of this while Nico and I walk to breakfast. He seems to be lost in his own mind as well, but that is hardly unusual for the Italian boy.

Once we are at the pavilion, I get our plates, making sure to give him only healthy foods, and take them to the Hades table. Ever since the war, Chiron has not enforced the rule that demigods were to sit at their godly parent's table. He must understand how stressful it was for everyone and how much comfort just eating with friends can provide. Not for the first time, I marvel at how empathetic Chiron is. I would think, given how long he has lived, he would be hardened, but that isn't the case.

Nico shoves his food around with his fork, not actually eating it, and I frown. I've noticed that he only eats what I make him, and sometimes even then tries to avoid doing so. "Nico, after today, I still want you to check in with me so I can see how you're healing." I tell him and he looks up. Words cannot express my hatred for his practiced neutral expression, the one he wears specifically to hide his emotions. That is the look he is giving me now.

"Sure." He shrugs and returns his gaze to his uneaten food.

"Are you going to eat any of that?" I ask.

"'m not hungry."

"Nico… You need sustenance in order to heal correctly."

He sighs and sticks a piece of fruit in his mouth, chewing as if it is painful for him to do so. I smile.

 **Nico's POV**

I end up eating almost half of my food under doctor Solace's watchful eye. I catch myself wondering why he cares and immediately shut down that train of thought. I really want to get in into my head that people can care about me. It is hard, but I will try.

After I sacrifice the rest of my food to Hades, Will asks if I want to go to Zeus' fist. I shrug and follow him out. When we get there, we see Jason practicing his electric powers on a boulder. "Hey, Grace," Will greets him.

Jason looks over at us and smiles. "Hey Will. Nico." He waves and comes towards us. "What are you two doing?"

I shrug noncommittally. When the two blonds realize that I am not planning to answer, Will says, "I decided that some sunlight would be good for him. And being cooped up in the infirmary all day was hardly bearable." I find myself entranced by the expression on Will's face. It is his usual, bright smile. But I wonder how his face isn't constantly tired from grinning so much. "What're you up to, besides pulverizing that innocent rock?" Will asks, snapping me out of my little trance.

"Just passing the time. Can I steal Nico for a minute?" Jason inquires and I raise an eyebrow. Will nods and I find myself being pulled a good distance away, far enough that we won't be overheard. "How are you feeling, Nico?" Jason asks.

I take a second before replying, "Better. I'm not fading anymore; at least, I don't think I am. And the cuts from Lycaon are almost fully healed."

"And how are you handling it all?" His expression is a mixture of hopeful and resigned, like he doesn't expect me to answer.

"Good, actually. Will… uh—he is really helping." I stutter, going so far as to blush. Jason looks shocked then grins, glancing at said boy.

"Really? So the sunshine really is doing you good?" He jokes and I shove his shoulder, sending him a warning glance. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I'm glad you're doing well, Neeks. Anyways, I've got to get going, I told Piper I'd meet her after breakfast."

"Okay, see you." I nod and return to Will as Jason disappears into the forest.

"What was that? You looked embarrassed." Will asks and I blush again, immediately getting angry at myself for doing so. Since when did I have so little control over my emotions.

"It was just Jason being an idiot. The usual." I say, earning a bright grin from Will. I almost smile in return before catching myself and schooling my features into their normal expression. Will's smile dims, only slightly, but I catch it. "So, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"I don't care, along as it isn't anything strenuous. I'd hate for those gashes on your arm to reopen." He says.

I hum in response then sit down. "I'm kind of tired since… I wasn't really able to get much rest…" I sigh, recalling my nightmare and the ensuing scene between Will and me. "Would you mind if I took a nap here?"

"Sure Death Boy. I'm not going anywhere." Will nods and sits next to me as I lie back, closing my eyes.

 **Will's POV**

I could watch Nico sleep for hours. That sounds really creepy, but I don't mean it that way. I am just fascinated with how innocent and unburdened it makes him look. Sometimes it is hard to remember that he is only fourteen. All demigods mature rather quickly, but it is on a whole other level with Nico. His eyes look so wizened and his posture is so weary that an adult could seem childish in comparison. But when he is asleep, all of that goes away and the boy who first came here, with his Mythomagic cards and insatiable curiosity, comes to the surface. I sigh and brush some of his hair away from his face.


	11. Last Night

_**AN: This is the last chapter of Nico's infirmary stay. Please Review with your opinion and any suggestions you may have. Thank you all!**_

 **Will's POV**

As it turned out, Nico was very tired. He slept through the lunch horn without stirring in the slightest. I watch him carefully as the sun begins to lower in the sky. He doesn't seem to be having any nightmares, but there is no way to really be sure. Slowly, he starts to wake up. First, he rolls onto his side so that he is facing me, then his face scrunches up before he slowly opens his eyes, blinking a few times. "Hey, Sunshine." He yawns and sits up.

Inexplicably, those two words make my stomach pull a gymnastics routine and my heart shook up into my throat. I am so glad that I got to tell him that I like him. I am even happier that he likes me back, even though neither of us have really acted on it.

Once the two of us are standing, I pull him into a hug. He doesn't stiffen or pull away, possibly because he is still out of it from just waking up, but it brings a smile to my face. "What's this for?" He asks and puts his arms around me as well.

"You're cute when you wake up." I say. He makes an indignant sound and I chuckle before releasing him. "Come on, you missed lunch and dinner will start any time now." He follows me back down to the pavilion. As soon as we get there, the horn blares, signaling that we can start eating. Nico and I get our plates, sacrifice some in the fire, then sit at the Hade's table. He seems to be in a fairly good mood, going so far as to scoff at one of my lame jokes.

"Alright," I say when we are finished eating. "Let's go back to the infirmary. You might not be tired yet, but I want you to get rested up before leaving tomorrow."

 **Nico's POV**

I follow Will in silence. I had determined that I wouldn't fade into the shadows, but I am kind of frightened at doing anything else. I know I could stay here, or go to the Roman camp if I wished. But, despite knowing that there are people who accept me and care for me, I can't help but notice the looks of those who do not, the ones that act like I am a disease. And when I think about those people, I want to leave. Maybe start a mortal life. I'm not sure what all I could do though, as a fourteen year old. So maybe I could just go to the underworld instead and help Hades.

Once in the infirmary building, Will takes me to my room. "Do—do you mind if I sleep in here tonight? In case you have a nightmare." He asks timidly. I almost snap that he doesn't need to watch over me all of the time like I am some fragile thing. I almost yell that he is wasting his time on me. But a part of me wants him to stay, just because his presence is soothing. So I nod. Why not splurge? After all, I'm not sure I'll ever see him again after tonight. "Great. Let me just brush my teeth and find something to sleep on. I'll be right back." He says with a smile and runs off. I go into the room and switch on the light.

When I realize what I just did, I snarl. I don't need him to be here, I did fine on my own before, and I'll do fine on my own now. I won't kick him out when he comes back since I already said it was fine, but I get angry at myself for being so weak as to let him stay just because I felt like it. If I keep this up, everyone will know that I'm a pathetic, disgusting fool.

Will is back by the time I switch my shirt out for the hospital gown he always insists I wear. "Hey, I'm gonna heal you again, alright. Your arm seems to be doing fine, and you've stopped fading, but, even when you leave, I'd rather you didn't use any underwold-y powers or stress yourself too much. Alright?" He says and I nod before he takes me hands and starts to sing. I try to ignore the pleasant tingle that touching him always gives me. Instead, I focus on the little furrow in his brow that always pops up when he is concentrating. I find myself wanting to smooth it away then shake my head. That is ridiculous. I'm acting like an idiot. If I ever did something like that, it'd just weird him out.

I recall when he said that he liked me. I don't really know what to make of that. A part of me really wants to believe him. After all, what is better than a mutual crush? So far, we haven't done anything about our confessions, but just remembering him say it makes me want to smile.

However, a bigger part of me is convinced that he was lying. My dream earlier certainly didn't help in that respect. As his healing song comes to a close and he gets himself a drink of water, I excuse myself to the bathroom. What was I thinking? Of course he doesn't really like me. He probably is just acting like he does to try and fix me and when he is satisfied, he'll leave. After all, what can I offer someone like him? I'm scrawny and bad with people and a child of the underworld. There is nothing good about me.

I find the razors in the drawer they were in before and roll up my pant leg. Carefully, I carve out the word worthless on my right leg, letting the blood run down to my ankle before cleaning the fresh wound and wrapping it up to stop the blood. Then I straighten my pants and return to the other room. Will is already asleep in the cot he retrieved earlier and I lie in my bed. After staring at the antagonizing light for a while, just enjoying the numb feeling that follows ever good cutting, I one more start to think of what I will do upon my release tomorrow. Frowning, I glance at Will's sleeping form and decide to stay, at least for a while longer. Until everyone here tires of me. I roll over onto my left side and close my eyes, falling asleep surprisingly easily considering my nap earlier.

 _ **AN: So what do you think? The three days are up. Did you enjoy it? Do you even want me to continue after this? Review.**_


	12. My Sunshine

_**AN: So, I'll be continuing, as you may have gathered. However, I will be starting school tomorrow and consequently will not be able to update as frequently. Sorry about that. I will try to post at least once a week though. I won't bother trying to make a schedule since I'd not be able to stick with it. I'll just do it when I can.**_

 **Nico's POV**

Will shakes me awake and I bat his hand away, mumbling something about sleep. He doesn't leave, however. "Death Boy, it is almost noon. You really should wake up." He says with a slight chuckle. I sigh and sit up, wincing at the bright light. "Get dressed, you missed breakfast, but it is almost lunch time. And I still have to discharge you." He tells me. Once I stagger into a standing position he leaves the room, allowing me some privacy.

I pull on a FFDP shirt and a pair of chained jeans that Jason brought me. Though I would never say it out loud, I feel much better after staying in the infirmary. Even the very tips of my fingers are solid again and I don't feel at all exhausted. In fact, right now at least, I feel good. Also, I'm hopeful for my future for the first time in a long time. Because of this, a small smile takes over my face when I exit my temporary room. It fades, though, when my newest cuts start to sting and I am reminded that, even if there is hope for me, it will take a lot of work.

Will sees me and beams, handing me my release papers. I sign them without really reading it through. I'm not sure what he could need it for. This isn't a real hospital. But then again, I have no clue how anything really works here, so I give him the benefit of the doubt. "How are you feeling?" He asks cheerily as we leave for the pavilion. I shrug noncommittally then mentally kick myself. Why do I have to be so unbearably awkward, especially around this ridiculous son of Apollo? Even if he actually did like me before, this is the kind of thing that is sure to drive him off. "Before we go to lunch, you should see your Roman friends off. They stayed an extra few days to make sure that you would be okay, but they are returning now." He tells me. I nod, recalling seeing Frank and Hazel around camp.

We walk together to the hill where a Roman van is parked. Hazel waves at me happily and Frank smiles as well. Reyna walks over to me, grinning. "I see you are feeling better." She greets and gives me a tight hug. I return it and nod.

"Yea, uh, I guess Will is a pretty good healer." I say lamely. Will beams. "Um, be safe on the way back." I instruct the trio of demigods. They all nod and Hazel tackles me.

I can hear the strain in her voice when she cries, "I'm gonna miss you Nico. IM me every week, okay. And visit. I'll visit you too when I can." I pat her back comfortingly and shake my head.

"Of course I will, there is no need to be so dramatic, Haze." I admonish her, but my heart isn't in it.

"Right," She sniffles and pulls away. "Well, I'll see you in a week, then."

"Yea." I nod and watch them load into the van and drive away. I really will miss them. And knowing that Percy and Annabeth are planning to leave for New Rome soon as well makes me sigh. It isn't like I'll never see them again, but still; distance is a bummer, especially when I'm banned from shadow traveling.

"Don't look so gloomy, Death Boy. You've still got Jason and Piper here, as well as Percy and Annabeth for a while. And you'll see them again soon." Will says.

I nod and look at him, his golden hair seems to be shining in the midday sun. "I'm a son of Hades. It is kind of a requirement to be gloomy." I roll my eyes. "But you're right… And, I have you too, right?" I ask. He looks startled, but then he smiles more brightly than ever before.

"Yeah. Of course, Angel." If his grin was any wider, I'd think he was trying out a Joker impersonation. I chuckle, but am honestly surprised that he is so excited by that prospect.

 **Will's POV**

I can't seem to keep the smile off of my face, not that I try particularly hard, but still. We stand there for a few more seconds, Nico looking a bit uncomfortable and me grinning like an idiot, before I step forward and wrap my arms around him. He stiffens in surprise then sighs and relaxes, even returning the hug. A strong emotion takes over, but I'm not sure what to call it. All I know is that it makes me inexpressibly happy.

"You are ridiculous, you know that?" Nico grumbles with a faint blush on his cheeks. I just laugh and pull back.

"Let's go eat." I suggest happily. We walk to the pavilion in companionable silence. We are close enough together that our hands occasionally brush. I want to grab his hand in mine, but at the same time I don't want to freak him out, so I refrain. He makes a plate consisting of a quarter of a hamburger, no bun, four pickles, and a slice of cheese. I frown. For skipping breakfast, that is an awfully small amount. I don't comment, though. After all, he is discharged from the infirmary; I can hardly keep monitoring everything he eats. "Can I still sit with you?" I ask, not entirely sure whether he wants my company now that he has been.

He nods and we sit at the Hade's table, soon joined by Piper and Annabeth along with their boyfriends. "You're out!" Piper announces as if it were news. Nico nods.

"That's great, are you feeling better?" Percy asks. "I would have visited, but Wise Girl said to give you time to recover."

"Yeah, I'm doing alright. And she was right. You are far too stressful for a sick bay." He says with a serious face then cracks a smile. He really should try smiling more. It almost makes him look his age.

 **Nico's POV**

I'm glad that things are light between Percy and me. I had been worried that my confession would make things awkward, but, if anything, we were closer now. In fact, Jason is putting me more on edge than Percy. The Blond son of Jupiter keeps winking or wiggling his eyebrows when I so much as glance at my Sunshine. _Whoa, he isn't my anything._ I frown.

 _ **AN: Hey, during school, I'll probably try for longer chapters, but they won't be as frequent. I'll probably send them to Camp Jupiter at some point. And if any of you have an idea you want to see, feel free to suggest it. C: Or base your own fanfic off of it and tell me the name. I'll definitely read it. I'm always a slut for Solangelo.**_


	13. Clean Up

**_AN: This is to my impatient Guest! Hope you enjoy!_**

 **Will's POV**

It has been two days since I spoke to Nico. After he left the infirmary and ate his pathetic excuse for lunch, he retreated to his cabin. This was to be expected. After all, I'm fairly sure he is introverted so he deserved some alone time to recharge. But then, the next day, he was not at breakfast or lunch, only making a brief appearance at campfire. Then, I saw him training with Percy the next morning, and later climbing the lava wall, racing against Piper. But, once more, he was not at a single meal. So today, I'm determined to do two things. The first being talk to him, and the second being get him to consume _something_ even if it is not particularly healthy.

The only problem is, he is nowhere to be found. After breakfast is over, I ask Jason if he has seen the Italian, but he hasn't. I go to his cabin, thinking he has slept in, but no such luck. So, after a little more searching, I'm resigned that he could possibly be avoiding me. The thought hurts. But that is no excuse for him to skip meals and I plan to tell him so. If I ever catch the dark eyed son of Hades, that is.

At lunch, I remember the time I got him talking and asked the Stolls for a Bring Me The Horizon album. "You're into them? I would never have guessed." Connor nods appreciatively as we walk to the Hermes cabin.

"Actually, I have never heard of them before. Nico mentioned them a few days ago and I figured I'd see what they were." I admit with a shrug.

"Ah, is the son of Hades trying to convert you to the dark side?" Travis laughs, "Good luck with that. We've been trying for ages and you're still as innocent as ever." Connor rolls his eyes and rummages around in a box of electronics, none of which he should have at camp, but I can hardly say anything since that is what I'm here for.

"Dark side? What?" I frown. What kind of music…

"Don't listen to him. They are a wonderful band, and really nice. Some of their music is just a bit more hardcore than some people are used to. They aren't bad, really." Connor smacks his brother and digs out a cd with a pretty design. Like infinite gold hoops encircling each other. Before I take it, he pulls it back.

"Nuh uh. Pay up first." Travis grins like a cat watching a mouse.

"How about I just treat your wounds and don't let them get infected, causing you horrible pain?" I offer, but Travis scoffs.

"Try again. You're too nice to do anything but that. How much do you want this? It is 'Sempiternal' one of their better albums in my opinion, so it isn't gonna be cheap." He asks, tilting his head. If I didn't know better, I'd say he looked innocent.

"Fine, what do you want?" I shake my head forlornly.

"A couple of people wouldn't mind some medical equipment. Just a stethoscope or something to, er… play doctor with." Connor says suggestively.

I blush then glare, "I'm not giving you a perfectly good stethoscope so some idiots can be kinky."

"Fine" Travis sighs dramatically, "How about taking our punishment for pranking Chiron?"

"Don't worry, it is only picking up litter from the camp tomorrow." Connor informs me. I groan. Some of our campers are complete slobs, so that is not as pleasant as it sounds.

"Fine, I'll do it, just give me the disk." I groan, blaming Nico for my incumbent clean up duty.

 **Nico's POV**

After everyone is done with lunch, I emerge from my cabin and decide to do some sword practice, I've gotten disturbingly weak ever since the battle. Annabeth and Percy are already there, but I don't approach them as they are completely absorbed in one another. It is actually kind of amazing how they fight. It is like they know what the other is going to do before they do it. I guess, with as close as they are, it is only natural. I watch them for a few minute, genuinely glad they have each other. Especially glad they were together when they went through Tartarus. No one deserves to suffer through that, especially alone.

After a deep sigh, I start swinging my stygian blade at an invisible enemy, since most of the campers are reluctant to fight me. Within seconds, I become lost in rehearsing my deathly dance. Feeling my neglected muscles burn leaves me feeling satisfied. I continue with my sword play until someone calls my name. I halt my movements and turn around. Will is waving at me from a few yards away, safely out of reach of any of the blades in the area. "Finally. I was looking for you earlier." He informs me.

"Oh, why?" I frown. "Did something happen?"

He smiles, "Actually, I just miss you."

"Oh." I'm not sure how to respond to that. I've missed him too, but I didn't want to seem clingy by seeking him out all of the time. I guess I may have inadvertently avoided him in my attempt not to creep him out.

"And I listened to that band that you like. I got the cd from Connor. They are… Something else. But I kind of liked it. Especially Join the Club. It was kind of mind blowing." He stutters, like he is embarrassed to admit it. "Maybe more vulgar than I'm used to, but it is kind of relieving in a weird way."

I am shocked that he even listened to it, much less actually enjoyed it. I chuckle, "You know, I have all of their albums if you ever want to listen to them. I didn't actually think you wanted to or I wouldn't have made you go to the Stolls who no doubt made you do something for them."

He winces and nods. "I have to clean the camp tomorrow." I roll my eyes and go to the water fountain, Will following me. "Can I sit with you at dinner?" He asks and I nearly choke on the water.

"Um," I wince, I wasn't actually planning to go. "Yeah, I guess."

"Cool. So what have you been up to for the last two days? Besides apparently never eating?" He asks a bit accusingly.

I decide to ignore that last part and shrug, "Just relaxing, I guess. It is probably only a matter of time before the world tries to end… again."

He sighs, "Yeah, let's hope that doesn't happen any time soon.

 _ **AN: I'm considering turning Will into a metal head. Actually I probably will. (No pun intended)  
And Thank you all for the positive reviews, they really do mean a lot. :3 3  
**_


	14. Boyfriend

_**AN: For those inquiring, Will shall find out about Nico's eating disorder a while before his cutting problem, but I'll probably make him find out soon though. I already have those two chapters written, I just need a good spot to insert them. c:**_

 **Will's POV**

I stick by Nico for the rest of the practice with swords for a bit, until he concludes that I suck and should not be allowed sharp objects. "Hey, I know my way around a scalpel, just not a sword, Death Boy." I argue. He rolls his eyes and confiscates the sword.

"Mmhmm. Well, I'm sweaty and in need of a shower. I can meet you back here when I'm clean." He offers.

I shake my head. "Nuh uh. You've been avoiding me for two days. Am I supposed to believe that you won't just lock yourself in your cabin again?"

"Whatever, come then. I don't care." He sighs and leads the way back to the Hades cabin which is undergoing a slight renovation, to make it look less… dead, or, undead, to be precise. He grabs clothes almost identical to the ones he has on and enters the bathroom. I take this time to snoop around his cabin a bit, nothing intrusive. Apparently, he gets real beds like Percy and Jason since there aren't many Hades' kids. I pout at that. I have to sleep on an uncomfortable bunk.

I can tell which bed is his because it is unmade, the sheets twisted up and hanging onto the ground. He must move around a lot in his sleep. Thinking of that reminds me of his worse-than-average-demigod's nightmares. Maybe there is something I can come up with to help him. No mortal sleeping potion will do the trick, I'm sure, but there is a plethora of medical books in the Apollo cabin. I might just be able to find something in one of them to keep his nightmares at bay. Most campers would not be allowed to use it since demigod dreams are often prophecies of some kind, but I think Chiron could make an exception for Nico.

Beside his bed are a stereo system and a stack of cds. Some, I notice, are Bring Me the Horizon, but there are also a lot that I don't know of. I am examining all of the cover arts when Nico emerges from the bathroom. He walks over and looks at what I'm holding. "Ah, American Capitalist; 'If I Fall' has got to be my favourite song on that." He says with a reminiscing voice, almost like he is talking about an old friend. I cock an eyebrow and he shrugs.

After putting back the cd, I turn to find him staring at his dirty black combat boots. I didn't know they actually made those in such a small size. "What are you thinking about?" I ask after a moment.

He jumps like he forgot I was there then shrugs, "Just some stuff."

"I hardly need so much detail, Death Boy." I say drolly. He scoffs and shoves my shoulder, not making me move even an inch. He scowls at that. I chuckle and tilt my head to the side, studying him. His messy hair has gotten long enough that he has to keep brushing it out of his eyes. It almost reaches his shoulders in the back. The green flames from the torches around the room make his eyes seem oddly black. He notices me staring and narrows his eyes.

"What?" He asks accusingly, like I'm plotting his murder. Honestly, kidnapping would be more likely. Then I'd have him all to myself. _Hey, he isn't even your boyfriend._ I shake my head. _Though he did say that he liked you back, so maybe you should ask…_

Before I get the chance to act on that thought, though, the dinner horn blares and a forlorn look falls over Nico. I decide not to address his suddenly bad mood and nearly drag him to the pavilion. He gets a single hot dog, no bun, and a small scoop of refried beans. I frown as I dish some extra strawberries onto my plate, hoping to get him to eat some.

Percy and Annabeth, along with Piper and Jason, sit at the Hades table with us after a few minutes. "What are you all going to do for the school year?" Nico suddenly asks, surprising everyone. "I know that you two are going to New Rome for college," he gestures to Annabeth and Percy, "But what about the rest of you?"

"Piper and I are thinking of going to a nearby school to get our high school diplomas. We haven't decided yet though." Jason provides.

Piper nods, "As long as we will be able to visit camp regularly, we probably will though. What about you, Will?"

I sigh, I honestly have not thought about it, but last year I figured that as long as I went to school my senior year and kept up with online classes, I'd be good. "Uh, I might visit my mom some during the year, but mostly I'll stay here. I take online classes, don't tell Chiron. And I hope to go to a school during my senior year, but I don't really have an interest in mortal schools." I tell them with a slight shrug. Nico makes eye contact and smiles very slightly; I'd have missed it if I weren't sitting right next to him. "Are you going to do anything?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "Nope, but, uh… I am rather behind in school since… Anyways, do you think I could do an online thing like you, to catch up?" I grin at his request and nod. Jason chuckles across the table, at what, I do not know; but Nico shoots him a glare.

Piper elbows her boyfriend and they begin a whispered conversation. During which, I notice that Nico has yet to touch his food. "Here, you need some sort of fruit." I place two plump strawberries on his plate.

"Oh, uh, sure." He nods and starts picking at his food, cutting the meat up into small bites then eating it slowly. I smile in satisfaction after he finishes off his second strawberry. "You mentioned your mom… what is she like?" He asks, looking at me curiously.

"She is pretty amazing. She works as an EMT, so her schedule isn't very certain. That was a little annoying while I was growing up, but I knew she was out saving people, so that made it alright. And she is so nice. Sometimes I've had to stop her from giving too much money to beggars when we were not doing so well." I smile fondly, thinking of her.

" _You_ stopped her?" Nico smirks.

"Shut up, Death Boy. Yes, I did." I stick my tongue out at him then resume talking, "Once, when I was little, I had a friend over and we made a pillow fort, but it was blocking the staircase and mom had to leave, but instead of destroying out fort, she vaulted over it, grinning like a mad man all the while."

Nico's lips twitch upwards at the thought, "She seems really wonderful."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have her. I know a lot of demigods don't have good relationships with their parents. Even when I came out as gay, she was great. I was so scared that she would reject me, even though that was stupid because she flew a rainbow flag in our back yard. Still, the fear was there. And when I finally told her, she just started laughing. Once she was composed enough to speak she lectured me about moping around all week for something like that. I'm pretty sure she knew I was gay before I did." I chuckle.

"She really flew a rainbow flag in your yard?" He asks, looking rather perplexed.

I nod, "Yup. And most of the people in our neighborhood are pretty conservative so they would take it down every so often. In response, she would say, 'I have extras, if you wanted one you could have just asked.' The old geezers would get so choked up."

Nico chuckles lightly, "Gods… It is amazing how much the world has changed in that respect."

"Hmm?" I frown, confused, before remembering, "Oh, right, you're a thirties kid. I guess you're right."

 **Nico's POV**

Jason and Piper leave the table as soon as they are finished eating and Will and I follow them to the campfire. "Hey, Nico." Annabeth greets and nods to Will. I wave a little in greeting then sit down a few feet away from everyone. Mostly because all of my friends are couples and I don't feel like being a third wheel at the moment. To my surprise, though, Will plops down next to me.

"Aren't you going to join your siblings?" I ask curiously. Sitting with me at meals is one thing, you mostly just eat, but the Apollo cabin almost always sings or does something like that at campfire, so I don't know why he'd want to be with me.

"Nah, they can miss me for one night." He grins. Once the first song starts, something about fireflies, he says, "You should sing some times."

I raise an eyebrow and look at him like he is mad, which he just may be, "Why in Hades' name should I do that?"

"Because you have a great voice. I heard you, remember." He says with an evil smirk and I flush, recalling the incident. "So, what do you say?"

"No. I refuse to sing for the camp." I shake my head."

"Stubborn ass," He pouts. "Fine, what about just for me then sometime?"

"W-why?" I stutter.

"I told you, you sing beautifully, and I'd like to hear it again when I'm not half asleep."

I frown and pick some grass, "Fine," I mumble quietly. He must have heard though, because he grins wider and hugs me. I stiffen and wait for him to let go, but he whispers, "I'm going to keep hugging you until you return it, Death Boy."

"Jerk," I whisper back and melt into the hug, embracing him as well. Despite what he said, he doesn't pull back immediately, but I don't mind as much as I should. He is really warm and my whole body feels fuzzy. Eventually, he lets me go, but only partially, as he keeps one arm around my shoulders as we watch the other campers entertain us. I'd never tell him this, but I had to try very hard to not cuddle up to him at that moment.

When the fire starts dying out, he asks, "May I walk you back to your cabin?"

"Why? I don't need you to."

He sighs, "Of course not, Death Boy. I want to talk to you about something." I narrow my eyes and tilt my head, wondering what this is about. After a second, though, I shrug and stand up, offering him a hand. He takes it and I yank him to his feet.

We set off toward my cabin and I ask, "So what was it that you wanted to say?"

"Oh, erm…" He fidgets around a little then stops walking. I turn to him and he mumbles, "I uh—I was wondering if. Can I kiss you?" The skeletal butterflies in my stomach start flying around like they are stuck in a tornado. He glances at me from under his eyelashes and I want to giggle, I would never to that, but at that moment, I felt like it. Slowly, I nod and he steps closer.

He has to bend down to reach my mouth, which kind of pisses me off, the tall jerk. Our lips brush and I smile as we share our first kiss. It isn't particularly smooth, but I'm sure it will get better with practice. However, that doesn't stop my heart from pounding in my chest. Will Solace is kissing me. I have to hold back a joyful squeal when he pulls away. He is grinning and slightly flushed and I suspect that I am in the same condition. He walks me the rest of the way to my cabin while holding my hand. Just before I go in , he asks, "Hey, Nico, will you be my boyfriend."

I smile and tiptoe before giving him a quick peck, "I'd like that, Sunshine. Goodnight."

He laughs and hugs me briefly, "Night, Death Boy."

Once the door is shut, I touch my lips softly. _Will just kissed me._ I repeat over and over in my head, smiling wider each time until my cheeks ache. Once I'm able to recompose myself, I brush my teeth then flop onto my bed, holding back from doing any happy wiggles.


	15. Jealous

_**AN: Oi, are you all ready for a jealous Nico? Because I am. ALSO I updated two in one day so if you're the type to skip to the newest entry, go back a chapter. 3  
**_

 **Nico's POV**

On the last day of camp for summer campers, I wake up from a nightmare featuring my time spent training under Minos and the consequences of doing so. "Hng," I groan, and clench my teeth due to a splitting headache. I take me a good five minutes to sit up and open my eyes. I sigh when I see how high the sun is. I didn't want to sleep in today, since Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth are leaving camp and I wanted to spend time with them. Not that I'll be great company with Hannibal trouncing around in my head.

After much squinting and staggering around, I was fully dressed and ready to go outside. When I open the door, I step back into the darkness of my cabin, wincing. I just stand there for a minute, letting my eyes adjust to the harsh sunlight. "Fucking Apollo." I mutter and trudge outside into the blazing heat. I find Piper and Percy drenched in sweat and chugging from water bottles under a tree while their significant others spar. "Hey," I greet them miserably.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Percy chortles and I sit next to him.

"Don't make fun of me, Shark Boy." I retort. I had taken to calling him that ever since he forced me to watch "Shark Boy and Lava Girl" a couple of weeks ago. He pouts, his dark hair falling into his eyes. "Save it for Annabeth." I smirk.

"Piper, Nico is making fun of me." He whines pitifully. If you didn't know him, it would be surprising how childish he can be at times since his appearance is pretty menacing. The scary son of Poseidon acting like a five year old is always amusing to me.

"You started it, Percy." She reminds him.

"You're on _his_ side? I'm being ganged up on. That hurts." He says dramatically.

"Suck it up, _stupido_." I roll my eyes and watch Jason nearly pin Annabeth only to be flipped at the last second and end up staring at the sky while the daughter of Athena sits on his chest. I smirk at his bewildered expression.

"I don't need to know Italian to know what that means." Percy grumbles and I shake my head.

"Hey, Piper, have you seen Will around anywhere?" A high pitched voice asks. I turn to see Drew and immediately snarl. She has been nothing but a bother since word got out that Will and I were dating. "Oh. Nico." She says distastefully. "I still don't get why he'd go for someone like you. He saves lives and you reek death." She sneers. Percy shoots to his feet and gets in her face.

"How about you kindly leave, Drew. You aren't welcome." He says menacingly with a dark glint in his eyes. Drew gulps but tries to look unaffected.

"I had no intention of talking to you anyways." She frowns, backing away from Percy. "I'll continue my search elsewhere."

Piper sighs as Drew saunters off, "Jeez, why can't she just stop with the bitch routine?"

I shrug, "Dunno. But, Percy, you didn't have to do that."

He smiles at me, his menacing aura dissipated, "I know, but you're my little bro. I'm going to look out for you." I roll my eyes as Jason and Annabeth come over.

"What was that about?" Jason asks and gives piper a quick kiss.

"Drew was looking for Will and decided to pester us for a second." I offer then frown. _Why_ was she looking for Will? The others nod in acknowledgement.

Percy tries to kiss Annabeth, but she shoves him off, "You stink, Seaweed Brain."

"What? And you're so squeaky clean." He mutters but settles for holding her hand. I smile at the two couples, genuinely glad that they are so happy together. Then my mind turns to Frank and Hazel and I wonder how they are doing. I IMed Hazel a few days ago and we talked about the camp and what has been going on, but she didn't mention Frank much. Not that that is unusual. She isn't one to gush about her boyfriend.

"When are you guys leaving?" I ask, looking at my friends.

"What, can you not wait to get rid of us?" Jason asks dryly. I shove him, making him knock shoulders with Piper and get a light elbow to the stomach. He winces playfully.

"We are going to leave after lunch." Piper answers, "Speaking of which, we should probably go shower so we don't smell like sweat the whole drive."

"That goes for us too." Annabeth nods and the four of them stand up. I wave to them mas they retreat into their individual cabins, but don't move from my spot in the shade.

Looking around at the camp, I think of how empty it will be soon and sigh. I honestly won't miss a majority of the campers since I don't really know them, but it will still feel weird not to be surrounded by so many people while I'm here. I'm not complaining though, I can get really claustrophobic when in a crowd. While I'm glancing around, I see Will and smile. But then Drew, successful in her search, walks up to him, hips swaying. I glare at the pretty girl and snarl when she throws her arms around his neck. I can't hear what they are saying, but, nonetheless, I have to right the urge to send a skeleton cat after her. She doesn't break the hug for a long time—longer than is appropriate for two people who are barely friends. My scowl deepens and I have to turn away before I open chasm under the flirtatious girl's feet.

After probably ten minutes, Will makes his way over to me. "Hey, Death Boy." He greets. I nod at him wordlessly. "What's up, did you have a nightmare again?" He asks. I nod, not lying, but also not explaining that that isn't really my problem. He sits next to me and tugs me to his side. I sigh and rest my still throbbing head on his shoulder. "Are you in pain?" He asks. I roll my eyes. It is odd, even for an Apollo kid, to be able to tell that just by touching someone. I guess that is part of what makes him such a good doctor, though.

"Mmhmm. Just a headache." I say, my eyes closed against the sunlight.

"Sit forward, I can make it go away." He orders. I do as he says and he starts massaging my neck and back while humming. True to his word, my headache slowly fades away until all I can feel is Will's warm hands, working out knots in my muscles. I sigh deeply when he starts gently working on my lower back, relaxing me. Once he is satisfied with his work, he pulls my back to him and wraps his arms around my stomach. "Any better?" He asks and kisses my cheek.

"Yeah, much. Thank you, Sunshine." I nod. When I open my eyes, I see Drew glaring at us and I bristle, alarming Will. "What is it?" He asks, concerned, and follows my line of vision. I don't say anything and he looks confused for a second, but when I take his left hand, the one that is clearly visible to Drew, he chuckles, "There's no need to be jealous, Death Boy. I don't even go for girls."

"I'm not jealous." I deny, "She is just been ridiculously flirtatious and…" I make a frustrated noise.

"You are jealous." He says and kisses me again.

"I am not." I frown. Internally, however, I groan. I am totally jealous over Will. And because of a girl, no less. That is ridiculous.

"Whatever you say, Death Boy." He says placating then stands, taking me with him. "Come on, lunch is about to start and Percy and the others are already there." We walk together to the Zeus table. I sit in between Jason and Will.

The six of us get to talking. I even contribute to the conversation without difficulty, glad to be with my friends. Also getting a thrill that Will has been sitting with me almost every meal time since we started going out. He slips a hand into mine, smiling, I return the expression. Percy and Jason immediately go, "Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww," and are smacked by their girlfriends. I roll my eyes and Will laughs.

 **Will's POV**

After lunch, Nico went to see his friends off and I went to do the same with my siblings. Besides myself, only Kayla is staying the whole year. After a couple of hours and many tearful goodbyes, it is only me and her. She goes to find her friend Harley and I wander around camp in search of Nico. I find him quickly. He is with Drew and she seems to be insulting him, but I can't be sure as they are too far away. I approach them and hear her say, "Oh look, there he is now. Maybe I should ask him and when he can't answer, you'll know the truth."

"Ask me what?" I wonder aloud, taking Nico's hand.

"What you see in him. If anything at all." She tosses her hair over her shoulder. I sigh.

"Drew, stop this. I don't know what you have against us other than the fact that you seem to be crushing on me. But I am perfectly happy with him, and also 200% gay, so would you please stop?" I request as politely as I can. She glares at us for a second then sashays away, annoyed, to a car waiting at the bottom of the hill.

"Will…" Nico is looking down at our hands, biting his lip, "What _do_ you see in me? As much as I hate to admit it, she is right. I'm hardly a good match for you. You're a healer and I'm Hades' son. It doesn't exactly make sense that we'd be together. I mean…" His voice fades out and he sighs.

" _Nico_ , she isn't right. It's true that we are kind of opposites, but 'opposites attract'. And as for what I see in you, well, for one, you are the strongest person I know, not including your amazing powers. You have gone through hell and are still an amazing person. You are considerate of others, even if it isn't obvious. Hell, you were the first person to ever ask me what it was like to heal someone. You have an astounding sense of right and wrong and you manage to hold to your values without being close minded. You are adorable and witty and I couldn't ask for anyone better." I tell him.

He blushes and stares up at me. After a moment, his expression softens and his lips turn up, "Thank you Will." He says and hugs me. I squeeze him back and sigh happily. I really couldn't ask for anyone better.

When we separate, he tiptoes and plants a kiss on my lips. I return it and he lets out a sigh. "Well, now that it is quieter at camp, what should we do."

"I don't know. When are you planning to visit your mom?" He asks.

"She is taking some time off in two weeks, so then." I inform him, "We are going to visit my grandparents for a few days." I wrinkle my nose at the thought.

"I take it they aren't as amazing as your mom?" Nico asks when he picks up on my expression.

"No, they are kind of assholes. The only reason mom makes me visit is because they would come to our house if we didn't and she definitely doesn't want that. They are huge homophobes and mom always ends up in a fight with them. They never even acknowledged my coming out, like if they ignore it, it will go away or something." I spit out angrily then calm down, "But it will only be for a couple of days, then it will be just mom and me."

"You could always borrow one of my sabre toothed cats to set after them." He suggests and I laugh.

"I'm not sure how legal that is, Death Boy." I laugh and he pouts, sticking out his bottom lip. I smirk then suck his lip into my mouth, making him gasp. We kiss for a few minutes before separating to breathe. He just shakes his head, smiling.


	16. Puppies

_**AN: I totally haven't been doing many disclaimers, but in case any of you were under the delusion that I am Uncle Rick, or that he sold me the rights to his beautiful characters and demigod camp, you are mistaken. I definitely own nothing other than the mistakes.**_

 __ **Will's POV**

As expected, Mom argued with her parents _a lot; e_ specially when they made their homophobic comments while I was in the room. I tried not to let it get to me, but it was difficult. Why couldn't my own family accept and love me? We got out of there quickly, though, and I got to spend another week and a half with Mom. I loved every second that we were together. She was always laughing and happy. She turned my generally good mood even better.

I told her all about Nico, and she said that, when I visited next time, that she wants me to bring him. She kept bringing up our height difference and saying how cute it was and how much easier it must make cuddling. She was appalled when I inform her that we haven't really done much of that as Nico isn't big on PDA and we are rarely alone. "I'm lucky I get kisses out of him." I said with a shrug.

On our last day together, she took me to Sweet Cream, a dessert shop that we always visit when I come over. I ordered a banana split and she, as always, ordered moose tracks. We sat in the corner and ate our ice cream quickly so it wouldn't melt, but that left both of us with brain freezes.

After that, she drove me back to camp. We both cry a little when we say goodbye and I promise to visit again soon. I find Nico at Zeus' fist with Mrs. O'Leary. He is frowning contemplatively at the panting dog. "Hey," I greet him and he snaps his head towards me. I hug him tightly, "So why are you just staring at the hellhound?"

"She has been acting funny lately and is getting kind of pudgy. It isn't bad, but something feels different about her." He explains. "Anyways, how was your visit?"

I smile and move back enough so that I can see his face, but I keep a hold of his waist. "Great!" I exclaim. "I told mom about you and she agreed that you are adorable."

"I'm not adorable, Sunshine. And she has never met me, how would she know?"

"You underestimate my ability of description. Also, she said to drag you along next time I saw her." I say and bury my face in his hair. "But my grandparents were awful, much worse than usual. They found a way to insult gay people with every conversation. Mom blew up on them a few times. I can't believe they would be so terrible to their own daughter and grandson." I rant to my cute boyfriend.

"You should have brought one of my cats." He reminds me then moves so he can kiss me. When we pull back for air, he says, "I really am sorry that they are like that, Will."

"Thanks, Death Boy. It's alright though; it really barely fazes me anymore." I run a hand through his dark hair.

Frowning, he says, "I still don't like it that you have to be exposed to assholes like them."

I smile and kiss his nose, "Me either, but the Fates have other plans."

A week later, the Romans came for a visit. Both camps were now fully repaired, so Chiron believed it to be a good idea to work on the inter-camp relationships. When Nico heard the news, he gripped my hand and grinned at me. No doubt he missed his sister and Reyna. When they arrived, Nico approached his friends almost timidly, only to be wrapped in one pair of arms after the other. Even Frank gave him a side bro-hug. I greet them all as well, though I only get a hug from Hazel.

When I take Nico's hand, the daughter of Pluto squeals, "Gods guys, you are so cute together! I mean, you're perfect—you've got a yin and yang vibe going on that is just… EEEEE!" She grins and laughs when Nico looks away to hide a blush.

"Shut up, Haze…" Nico mumbles, embarrassed, but he doesn't pull away.

Just then the lunch horn blows and our group makes its way to the pavilion. We all sit at the Hades table and the Romans give Nico and me a rundown of what's been going on in our sister camp. Frank is doing an excellent job at Praetor, accourding to Reyna, but he seems to disagree. "Oh, Frank, you really don't seem like as much of a bumbling idiot as you think. In fact, your speech last week was just plain cool." Hazel assures him. His cheeks tinge pink and I think he might stick his chest out a little when Hazel kisses him on the cheek.

Once they are finished, Nico starts talking. At first it sounds like he is trying to give a medical report. He seems to use as few words as possible and only include the facts. But as he gets more into it, he becomes more descriptive and lively. Apparently while I was away, he spent most of his time training with Chiron or hanging with Miss O'Leary, when he wasn't alone, that is. I see a concerned glint in his eye when he mentions the hellhound, but it disappears when Reyna mentions that she got another Pegasus. She confirmed that nothing could replace her last one, but it makes her feel better to be able to take care of one of its siblings. "I named this one Tobio." She says with an embarrassed smile.

Hazel laughs, "Yea, after some cartoon character. It is really weird that you are a nerd, Rayna."

"It is anime. And I apologize if the only things I do are not clean my weapons." Reyna huffs and sticks a piece of broccoli in her mouth. I laugh along with everyone else at the table, not including Nico. He smiles though, which is practically his equivalent to hysterical laughter. "Speaking of animals, would we be able to see Miss O'Leary while we stay?" Reyna inquires. "We will only be here for a few days."

"Sure, we can visit her after lunch if you'd like." Nico nods, the concern back in his eyes. I haven't seen the hound since I returned to camp; maybe I'll be able to find out what her problem is. Everyone nods and finishes their meal. Nico picks at the salad in front of him, but it doesn't seem to be going down any. I frown. He is sitting slightly hunched as usual and, looking closely, I am able to see his spine through his shirt, and his wrists are too bony as well. I bite my lip in worry and watch my Death Boy. He never actually puts a bite in his mouth.

 **Nico's POV**

I call Miss O'Leary once we reach Zeus' fist. She is slower than usual, making her way to us, but she still comes. "Hey girl. How are you?" I ask quietly and scratch behind her ear.

"Woah, that's one awesome dog, Nico." Frank says in approval.

"Thanks, she's actually Percy's, but he didn't think he'd have enough time to look after her while he was in college." I inform him. The three Romans pet the hellhound who quickly warms up to them, giving them slobbery kisses. Soon, though, she seems to run out of energy and lie down. I sigh, worried about her.

A warm hand on my shoulder makes me jump, but I relax when I realize it is Will, "Do you want me to have a look at her?" He asks. I nod gratefully and he approaches. Miss O'Leary seems wary of him, but lets him touch her. As soon as he does, he blinks in shock. "She's pregnant." He says, smiling.

"Oh? How…" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Nico, dear. When a mommy hellhound and a daddy hellhound love each other very much, they do the tango and that's where babies come from." Will says seriously, barely fighting off a dorky grin.

"For a doctor, you seem pretty unscientific." Hazel says with a laugh.

"I know _how,_ Will. I just didn't think she really had contact with many other hellhounds."

"Maybe it was Cerberus." Frank contemplates.

"Nico. I want a three headed puppy." Hazel says demandingly.

I raise my hands in surrender, "They haven't been born yet, Haze. And it may not have been him. They could be perfectly normal hellhounds."

"Yeah, but, Nico. I want a three headed puppy." She repeats. I roll my eyes.

"I can IM you when they're born if you want." I sigh.

"Thank you!" She hugs me then pats Miss O'Leary on the head. "You're gonna be a mommy soon, big girl! I'll take good care of one of your puppies someday, okay? And I'll bring it back to visit a bunch." Reyna and Frank laugh at the display.

After three days and one epic game of capture the flag, the Romans once again pile into their vans. I don't want my friends to leave and I voice this to Will when I see him that evening. "You're really cute when you pout, Death Boy." He chuckles and hugs me. "Anyways, you can still IM them until their next visit. And if Hazel was here when Miss O'Leary gave birth, she might kidnap the puppy before it even knew its mom." I smile at that and turn to kiss him.

"Very true. Come on, Sunshine, let's see them off." I say and we walk to the van containing my friends.

"Bye again Nico!" Hazel calls from inside. "We'll IM you when we get back."

"Yeah. See you then." I nod and the van pulls away, leaving me in my Sunshine's arms. "Let's see how Miss O'Leary is doing. You said she'd probably give birth soon."

"Mmhmm, within the week if I'm right." My boyfriend nods and we walk into the forest.

The Hellhound is lying down when we spot her. Next to her are two little balls of fluff. One looks just like its mom, only tiny, and the other un-mistakenly has three heads. I guess we know which one Piper will get. "They are so cuute!" Will whines and tugs on my shirt sleeve.

"I can see them, Will." I roll my eyes, "But they are all asleep, maybe we should go."

Once we are out of hearing range, Will squeals even more loudly about their adorableness. I just shake my head, all the while thinking that he is far cuter, especially when he acts like this.


	17. Why Don't You Eat

_**AN: Is this another update so soon? Yes, yes it is. This will be a short chapter, though, because it is really just a set up for the next one.**_

 **Will's POV**

I wake up in a good mood, more so than usual. There had been no serious injuries lately so I've not had much to stress about. I had pleasant dreams. And Nico has been much more open the past few days since the Roman's visit. However, my good mood dissipates when Natalie, my younger sister, informs me that Nico is in room 17 in the infirmary. I race to him, not even nodding at anyone I pass on the way. "What happened?" I ask urgently.

He looks meek and explains. "Miss O'Leary's puppies were wresting near the cliff and fell over so I jumped after them to shadow travel them back, but the sun was blazing right onto the cliff face, so there were no shadows. I had to summon some, which is really hard to do when it is as bright as it was. And, I guess I couldn't handle the strain as well as I'd hoped so…" He raises his hands and I see that the very tips of his fingers are wisps of shadow.

I sigh, "I would be so mad at you right now if I didn't find the image of you diving after puppies incredibly adorable and heroic."

He sputters, "I'm not heroic, and I'm definitely not adorable, Sunshine."

"Mmhmm… Give me your hands." I say. He does and I start chanting/singing. When I start to feel exhausted, I look down to see that he is solid again and stop. I'm panting a little, but it isn't as bad as when I healed him before. "Next time, just make sure they don't fall off so we can avoid you fading, okay?" I instruct, catching my breath.

"Yeah." He nods then grabs me a cup of water. I smile appreciatively and gulp it down just as the breakfast horn sounds. "Can I eat at your table again?" I ask hopefully.

"If you want." He shrugs, "But I think your siblings are starting to get jealous."

"They have no reason to be, they eat with different tables, too." I wrinkle my nose, "Besides, we share a cabin, I'm forced to be with them for hours and hours every day. I don't get to see you nearly as much as I'd like."

"Sunshine, we're together for hours most days." He reminds me.

"I know. Not nearly enough." I wink and he looks away. "Let's go." I link my arm through his and walk us to the pavilion. Once we get our food, I look at him and say, "You have to eat at least half of that." He blanches and looks down at his plate. I made him get plenty of meat and vegetables, which is much more than he usually tries to get away with. "Doctor's Orders," I state and he sighs in resignation.

"Fine."

With a smile, I dig in to my own meal while watching to make sure he eats as well and doesn't just throw it under the table or anything. He makes a pained face when he finally takes a few bites. "Angel…" I speak up hesitantly. "You don't have to answer, but I was wondering why you don't eat."

He sighs and starts to speak when Chiron makes an announcement that the lava wall is malfunctioning and not to use it, also that tonight's game will be something we have never done here before… Nico looks relieved, but I shoot him a look that says I will not forget this and he bristles.

 **Nico's POV**

That was close, but, judging from Will's expression, it isn't over. All well, I guess telling him can't hurt anything. _Unless this finally convinces him that you're pathetic and not worth his time._ I sigh, yeah, unless that happens.

I'm really not listening to Chiron's announcement, something about Siege. Mostly because I am mentally rehearsing what I will say to Will when he asks for an explanation again. I guess I could say that my stomach just isn't used to so much food after being malnourished while in Tartarus and stuff, but I don't think he'd buy that. It has been long enough for me to adjust to normal sized meals again. I consider telling him the truth, but that is a terrifying prospect. Even though I'm scared shitless of the idea, I know that is what I will end up doing. It is exceptionally hard to lie to him, especially when he really wants to know something.

Besides, I figure I owe him. He should know what he is getting if he decides to stay with me. We haven't really talked about our feelings for each other since we first confessed that we had any, and I'd rather scare him away now than wait until I'm even more head over heels about him. I guess it's like ripping off a Band-Aid. If you draw it out, it hurts so much more.

 _ **AN: So, next chapter will be the reveal… I have no clue what to write. But, hopefully, I will have it made and posted by next week. Please review and comment. It gives me motivation to write and it kind of makes me sad when no one comments for a while… But, I will keep trying to write regardless. Also if you have any ideas for the story, feel free to send them in.**_


	18. Confession

_**AN: It is time for the first reveal to Will and I don't know if I did it right…**_

 **Will's POV**

After Siege, Nico allows me to walk him back to his cabin. He gnaws on his lip the whole time and I know he is thinking about my question earlier. But, as we walk, I become impatient. Surely he could just tell me. Him thinking for so long makes me scared that he is coming up with a lie; and I would far rather him refuse to answer than lie to me.

He still hasn't spoken by the time we reach the entrance to the Hades Cabin. "So, about what I said earlier…" I begin and take a breath.

"I'll tell you, just" He blurts out then sighs, "Come in, I'd rather not have anyone overhear." I oblige and we both sit on his bed, kicking our shoes off. He draws up his knees and wraps his arms around them, making himself seem even smaller than he actually is. "This isn't the easiest thing to say, but please promise me that, even if you hate me, you won't tell anyone else." He requests.

I jolt at his wording. What could be so bad as to make me hate him? "Nico, I won't hate you. And I swear on the River Styx I'll never tell anyone without your permission." I say certainly.

He nods then looks away from me, his eyes becoming unfocussed as he speaks. "I don't think there was a specific time when I started doing it—starving myself. Uh, it just sort of happened gradually, I guess. But I suppose I began eating less about a year before the whole Gaea thing." He tells me, "It was my alternative to…" He closes his eyes tightly now and swallows heavily. His next words are so quiet I have to strain to hear them, "to suicide." My heart stops for a second when he says that and I feel tears well up, I still refuse to interrupt him because if he doesn't tell me now, I'm not sure he ever will. "I figured it wasn't as bad since I _could_ stop at any time. Or so I thought… Anyways, I hoped many nights that I would fall asleep and just be too weak to wake up again."

He took another breath, but I could tell that he was not finished with his explanation so I remained silent. However, at that moment, there was no force in the universe that could have stopped me from wrapping my arms around his small frame. When I touched him, he sighed and leaned into me so that his back was against my stomach. I could feel his spine with him sitting all curled up and I almost broke down into a sniveling mess. I know he has suffered, but for some reason hearing that he was suicidal hit me like a physical blow. A shudder runs through his body. It feels like a Herculean task to hold back my sobs, but I manage as he composes himself once again.

"I told you before that I was planning on fading—after my three days were up, right?" He asks quietly.

"You did…" I run a hand down his cold arm. He is frigid, much more than is his usual.

With a trembling voice he continues, "Well, even after I decided to stay. I still felt—feel—so tired. Not from a lack of restful sleep, which probably doesn't help, but the bone deep exhaustion I've had for what seems like years. And I'm sorry that, even after all everyone has tried to do for me, I am still practically trying to die. But I can't help it.

"I know you must think I'm a monster, and you'd be right. It's okay if you don't want anything to do with me anymore. I understand. Please don't tell everyone how pathetic I am though. I'd rather them fear and hate me than pity me." He asks, his voice a careful calm now.

"Angel," I breathe then turn him around in my arms. His eyes are shining, but not a single tear has managed to escape. The same can't be said for me, but at least I didn't make any noise. "You keep saying I'll hate you, but I don't. I couldn't. How would the knowledge of you suffering immensely make me suddenly see you as less than you are? You are not pathetic, or a monster." I tell him desperately, hoping that he believes me.

"But, I also won't let you keep this up. You have so much potential for a happy life, Angel. I can't watch as you throw that away. You may end up angry at me more times than not, but I will get you healthy again. I swear it. I care about you too much to do anything else."

 **Nico's POV**

"Angel…" Will's voice cracks on the word, making a flood of emotion wash through me and almost destroying my carefully constructed mask. I can't do anything about the tears in my eyes, but other than that, I'm positive I am in control of my features. He turns me so that we are facing each other. I see the tear tracks down his tanned cheek and fight the urge to kiss them away. I truly am horrible for making him cry as often as I have.

"You keep saying I'll hate you, but I don't. I couldn't." He says determinedly, as if the conviction in his voice will be enough to convince me. I must say, it almost does. "How would the knowledge of you suffering immensely make me suddenly see you as less than you are? You are not pathetic, or a monster." I try to cling to those words. How can they be true? What I did to Bryce Lawrence was definitely monstrous. Isn't that what a monster is? Something who performs monstrous acts? But Will wouldn't lie to me, would he? If he said that, he must believe it, even if he's wrong. That knowledge sets hundreds of skeletal butterflies free inside of my stomach.

"But," He continues almost a minute later, "I also won't let you keep this up. You have so much potential for a happy life, Angel. I can't watch as you throw that away. You may end up angry at me more times than not, but I will get you healthy again. I swear it. I care about to too much to do anything else."

I struggle for a minute to retain my composure and when I'm sure I won't slip up, I hug him tightly. "Thank you, Will. I—I'll try to do better. But I know I'll screw up and if you can really put up with me when I'm like that... Well, even if you can't, thank you. Thank you for giving me reasons to try, whether or not I'm successful in the end."

He buries his face in my neck and sighs, tickling the sensitive skin. "You will be, Death Boy. I refuse any other possibilities. You'll get better and I'll help you."

I pull back so I can see his overflowing eyes. Slowly I nod, but deep down, I feel like I'm betraying him. Even if, somehow, he manages to help me through this, I am more fucked up than he knows. Surely he will give up once he finds out everything. But I don't want him to give up, as selfish as that is. So I determine that he will never know just how dark it is inside my mind.

He pulls me close to him, so that neither of us really knows where our individual bodies begin or end. I try to ignore the mounting pain in my head and focus only of Will's warm arms encircling my waist. One hand runs up my back and into my hair and I nuzzle into Will's shoulder, feeling safe and warm. I wish we never had to move. I wish I never had to separate from this bright, sunny boy who makes me feel loved. I wish I didn't have to be such a burden to a wonderful soul like him. But I can't have any of those things.

When he leaves, well after midnight, I slink into my bathroom and cut, numbing the tiresome emotions I feel until all I'm left with is exhaustion. Then I clean myself up, stagger into my bed, and shut my eyes. The nightmares come soon after.

 _ **AN: Was that horrible? I keep reading through it and I can't tell. Ugh, I have a headache so if it sucks too badly, I blame the jackass trying to drive an ice pick through my left temple…  
ALSO I will be making another Solangelo story called "Not Alone" based off of a tumblr prompt. I hope to have it up in the beginning of October.**_


	19. Stolls

_**AN: How do you feel about a little fluff after that? I certainly need some.**_

 **Nico's POV  
** Will has definitely been keeping his word about not letting me waste away. He has been sitting with me every meal and making sure I eat all of the food he gives me, which is usually more than a serving. I complain that I'll get fat if he keeps this up, but he blows me off, saying my training will more than take care of that. He's probably right, but it feels weird to eat as much as everyone around me. And despite my complaining, I'm incredibly happy that he cares enough to do this for me.

"Hey, Death Boy." He greets me at breakfast and sits next to me after kissing the top of my head. I look at him and smile, laughing when I notice his attire.

"What the hell?" I ask the boy dressed in a faded black tee shirt, black ripped jeans, and some combat boots. "Don't get me wrong, you look hot; but I doubt this was voluntary."

"You think I'm hot?" He grins. I roll my eyes and await an explanation. "The Stolls thought it'd be fun to steal my clothes and leave these instead." He provides and ruffles my hair, making me scowl at him. "I'm glad to see you got enough food for yourself even though I wasn't here."

I nod, "I told you that I'd try. Anyways, what did you do to them that they'd steal your entire wardrobe?"

"Funny you should ask…" Will chuckles nervously, "I kind of 'accidentally' dug into Connor's wound while I was patching him up after he pissed me off." He looks so guilty saying it, I can't help but laugh. For a second he seems shocked, then he pouts adorably, spurring me on even more. Once I start to calm down, he pokes me and I squirm away, really hoping he doesn't realize how ticklish I am.

"So you're saying that you, _Will Solace_ , the most tender, kindhearted person in the world, intentionally caused pain to a fellow camper? I'd hate to see what I'd have done in your place." I keep a small smile as I talk.

"Don't mock me, _Death Boy._ " He pouts.

"But it is funny! What did he even say?"

Suddenly, Will goes an absurd shade of red and averts his eyes, "I don't remember." Obviously, he is lying, but I could always ask Connor if I really needed to know.

"Whatever. Do you want me to get your clothes back? You look really uncomfortable in that." I offer. He blushes even more somehow.

"Uh, it might be better if I do it. I don't want him to repeat what he said and you get upset…" Will mutters and I believe him. The Stolls piss me off more times than not.

I shrug and finish my meal. Then I study Will's appearance more closely. The shirt is tight, clinging to his decently toned arms and stomach. It is slightly Ved at the neck, but not too much. The pants are torn all along the thighs with bigger holes at the knees, his thighs are a few shades lighter than the rest of him. It isn't a bad look if it weren't for the fact that his posture and movements are incredibly awkward. Honestly, I wouldn't think that a change of clothes would affect him that much. I know he would never voluntarily wear this, but still, it doesn't seem like it would be a big deal. He must be more self-conscious than I thought.

 **Will's POV**

I find the Stolls at the lava wall. Travis is not currently climbing it, so I approach him. "Give me my clothes back." I try to sound stern, but probably don't. I can feel the questioning eyes on me, all wondering why I'm dressed so out of character. "Please." Now I sound like I'm flat out begging, which I am.

"Aww, why? You look nice. Your boyfriend was definitely checking you out at breakfast." He smirks.

I flush. Nico did say I looked hot, which was really surprising as he's never really said much about my appearance before. But he was probably just joking. "Travis, please. I'll take whatever punishment you two have gotten yourselves this time."

He laughs at that, "Alas, we are currently free of any sort of unpleasant duties. Too bad for you, I guess."

"But it isn't like I did anything wrong! He deserved it! Please just give them back." I can hear the whine in my voice, but I don't care.

"I don't even know what happened, Solace. Connor just said we'd be pranking you. Did he do something dick-y?" Travis frowns slightly, but his eyes still shine with amusement. I blush at the memory.

 _"So, how has your romantic life been going, ol' buddy, ol' pal?" Connor asks with his signature smirk._

 _"Good." I say cautiously, "Why?"_

 _"No reason… But just how far have you two gone?"_

 _"That is none of your business."_

 _"Right, you're totally right." He nods and is only quiet for a few seconds before continuing. "But you see I have this bet going."_

 _Before he can continue, I glare at him, "Connor, shut up." I really don't want to discuss this with anyone. It is personal and very private. Besides, Nico is only fourteen and from the_ thirties _, just how far does he think we've gone?_

 _He ignores me, "See, I think you have at least given hand jobs, but if not, I'll have to pay ten drachmas. Of course if you've actually done the dirty, I'll have to pay twenty. So—"_

 _I dig my thumb into the wound I'm wrapping to get him to shut up. Then I quickly finish and walk out of the room, glaring at Connor on the way. He can really be annoying. He is a good person, but boundaries don't really compute with him._

"He asked something… personal and I didn't know how else I could make him shut up about it so I may have reopened a wound." I admit to Travis.

Appearing from seemingly nowhere, Connor laughs, "And I still need my answer. Then we'll return what we took." I blush once more and start to fidget.

Then it gets worse. I spot Nico on the lava wall. What if he hears? He definitely wouldn't let Connor get away without at least a few broken bones and lacerations. Connor follows my line of vision. "Maybe he'd be more willing to share."

Travis looks confused the whole time. "Bro, Will said it's personal. You know that Nico won't even tell his favourite color to people. Besides, you're scared of him."

Connor smacks his brother, "Will didn't know that."

Regaining some courage, I say, "I actually am fully aware of what he'll do to you if you ask him." That isn't entirely true, but I don't want to find out and scaring Connor is probably the only way to keep him quiet.

"But that doesn't solve the issue of your clothes. Or I suppose you could just give me the thirty drachmas I'd be winning." He laughs. _Actually,_ I mentally correct him, _You'd be out ten._

"I don't have that much!" I object.

Nico reaches the top of the wall then comes back down. He spots us and glowers at the two brothers. Eventually he decides to make his way over and I start to freak out, but before I can do much, he is next to me. "Did they agree to give you your stuff back?" He asks. I shake my head forlornly. Not only will I be stuck with scary biker clothes until I buy new ones, now Nico will probably kill Connor.

He glares at the Stolls and Travis' eyes widen. I know how scary Nico can look and actually find myself pitying them. Well, Travis anyways. "Why not?" He addresses the two thieves.

Connor gulps, "Well, you see, Will here is being needlessly stubborn about something that could potentially earn me thirty drachmas."

"I don't care if it'd make you a thousand. If he doesn't want to say, he doesn't have to. And making him the subject of everyone's stares all day doesn't seem like an appropriate course of action anyways. Have you ever considered that the discomfort of everyone's stares is worse to some people than losing out on a few drachmas? Of course, if you think it is so grand, I could do the same to you. Black eyes are quite the attention catchers. And maybe some crutches would be nice, too." He snarls. I wince, really not wanting him to harm anyone. I am also quite surprised that he noticed how nervous wearing this was making me. I tried really hard to act normal. Of course, maybe that comment was just because he himself doesn't like attention. Though, I don't think that's it. If it were, why would he look so furious right now?

I take his hand, both because of the satisfaction of him noticing more than I'd thought he did, and to keep him from actually beating Connor. He glances at me briefly and I offer a small smile before he once more glares at the brothers before us.

"Okay, we'll give it back." Travis laughs nervously and elbows Connor who sighs and nods.

"Fine, fine, we'll put them back where we got them." He says and they trek off.

I hug Nico tightly, "Thanks, Death Boy." My gratitude has more to do with the fact that he managed to see my discomfort despite my efforts to hide it than him getting back my old wardrobe. For some reason, I am always surprised when I realize he has been paying attention to me. I guess I just don't feel like a hero like him would have time for someone who's just a healer with no other real skill.

"It was nothing." I feel like he is talking about the same think I was and I want to shout with joy. He wraps his arms around my neck and I bend down a little to kiss him. We kiss softly, tenderly. I try to put all of my affection into it and I can tell he is doing the same. When we break apart a while later, he is flushed and looks up at me adorably I grin and take his hand.

 _ **AN: Eh? Eh? What'd you think? Will is more self-conscious than everyone thinks and Nico payed more attention to his friends than they believe. Also they Stolls pranks, as much as I love them, can probably get a little out of hand sometimes. What do you all think of me skipping ahead to Christmas break for the next few chapters? Or do you think there should be less of a time skip? Please let me know. :3**_


	20. Lullaby

**Will's POV**

I'm not particularly macho, but I am also not afraid of much. Well, many things give me the hibedy gibedys, but not much actually causes me to feel the mind numbing emotion I call fear. The list, as I've experienced it, is actually rather short:

Nico dying or leaving again  
Losing my healing power somehow  
And thunderstorms

That is pretty much it. I find plenty of things uncomfortable, but those are really the only things that scare me. Thankfully, though, the weather in CHB is controlled, meaning no thunderstorms. Losing my healing powers is not very plausible, though it is possible. And I will do everything in my power to make sure my first fear is not realized. Since I'm not afraid of much, I live a relatively anxiety-free life. It can be stressful because of my work, sometimes, but I really don't have much dealing with anxiety.

So when Clovis interrupts my sleep to tell me that Nico is trapped in a nightmare, the feeling of fear and anxiety is rather unfamiliar to me. "They aren't uncommon for him, but this one is r-really bad." He says. I jolt awake in a panic and struggle out of my sheets, only to fall to the ground. Luckily, my siblings are light sleepers, so none of them wake as I bolt out the door and over to the Hades cabin. I rush through the black door and over to Nico's sleeping form in record time and take his small frame into my hands. "Wake up!" I plead desperately. His face is scrunched in an unbearable expression of pain, there are tear tracks down his cheeks, and tremors are shooting through his body. "Angel, please," I beg. A whimper escapes him. I keep trying to wake the boy to no avail. Eventually, I make my way into the bathroom and fill up a cup of water.

Returning to Nico, I splash it over him and his eyes blast open. He takes multiple gasping breaths before gaining enough composure to take in his surroundings. "Will?" His voice is hoarse and shaky, but I feel an overwhelming relief that he is conscious again. "Why are you here? Why am I soaking wet?" Just before I can provide him with an answer, I see the realization come over him. His posture droops and he looks down at his still trembling hands.

"Are you okay?" I ask, then mentally berate myself. Of course he isn't. He probably just relived some horrid experience, maybe Tartarus. "Can I hold you?" I ask. I don't want to crowd him right now, but I desperately want to comfort him. He nods, looking at me with a scared expression. I am by his side in no time, holding him tightly in my embrace. He clings to me like a safety line and just shudders in my arms.

I don't say anything for a while, knowing he won't want to talk and that nothing I could say would be particularly comforting. But then I remember how my mom used to sing to me whenever I had nightmares. My voice isn't the best out there, but neither is my mom's and it still made me feel better. So I began singing a song that Kyla had been humming all day in the infirmary,

"Baby mine, don't you cry

Baby mine, dry your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart

Never to part

Baby of mine…"

Weirdly, as I sing, I think of how relevant this song is. Like Dumbo, Nico has been ostracized because he's different, but if people got to know him, they'd realize just how beautiful of a soul he is. As I finish up the little lullaby, I can feel that Nico is considerably calmer. He is no longer shaking in the least and his breathing, though it is still a bit fast, has evened out.

"Why did you come here?" Nico asks, his voice muffled against my chest.

"Clovis sent me a dream that you were in trouble." I offer as an answer. He frowns and opens his mouth then closes it again like he thought better of what he was going to say. I place a soft kiss on his forehead and when I pull back, a light dusting of pink spans his face. "Try to go back to sleep." I suggest and lay him back down.

When I move to stand up, he grabs the hem of my shirt, looking up at me like a little kid. My heart squeezes painfully, but in a good way. "Please stay." He whispers so quietly it is as if a part of him doesn't want me to hear, but I do.

I smile at the adorable son of Hades and crawl into his bed next to him, kissing his on the nose before he sighs contentedly and rolls over. Before I fall asleep for the second time tonight, I put my arms around his tiny waist and intertwine our legs. "Good night, Angel." I whisper and promptly fall asleep.

 _ **AN: What? Pfffftttt. This wasn't ridiculously short, you're probably just imagining things. C: For real, though, sorry for the short chapter. I just had this head canon about the Dumbo song and wanted to add it, but I didn't really have anything to go with it so…..**_


	21. Fluff

_**AN: Okay, I read through my story again and I just want to say that this is not about love saving Nico from depression. I could see how you'd think that, but no. I swear to the gods it isn't. Because that is more unrealistic than Greek and Roman gods feeling perfectly at ease with their split personalities.  
No one mentioned this yet, but I just wanted to clarify.**_

 _ **Also I apologize for my shitty updating. Life is an ass sometimes, ya know… Anyways, here is the story.**_

 **Nico's POV**

When I rouse once more to consciousness, there is something soft tickling my cheek, but it is warm so I don't move away. Slowly, my awareness increases and I understand that the warm thing beside me is a body, and the thing tickling my cheek is hair. As my memories of the previous night return, I know that it is golden hair and nuzzle into it. I'd never admit this aloud, but there is nothing I'd rather do than just lie cuddle up to my boyfriend. If he weren't asleep, I probably wouldn't even be this affectionate.

"Hey," A deep, sleepy voice says. _A-and he is awake_. I move to pull away, but his arms around my waist stop me. "Nuh, uh. It is just barely dawn. I don't want to move yet." He says with a gravely tone that I can feel all the way in the tips of my toes. Eventually, I relax into him again. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad—to let him know how much I really love him.

Just then I realize that I do love the son of Apollo. And a wave of terror washes over me. Because although I am willing to let him know the depth of my feeling, there is no way it is reciprocated. Even if he honestly likes me, _love_ is just not possible. Not if I'm the subject. I'm far too… broken.

"What's the matter, Death Boy?" Will whispers into my hair and I shake my head. I can't tell him, it would only put him under pressure. And, knowing him, he'd lie and say he loves me too just to make me feel better.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Actually, I'm pretty good." I murmur and try to cast my negative thoughts away. Just for this morning, I want to enjoy being in his warm, bright presence with no interruptions. "I'm happy." I tell him. And glance up at his relaxed face. His eyes are half lidded and his mouth it parted slightly and turned up at the corners, as always. A beam of light manages to make its way to his face from my darkened window, giving him that almost unearthly glow that he inherited from his father. Slowly, I plant a soft kiss on his jaw, reveling when his breath hitches. "Thanks for staying, Will." I sigh.

"No problem." He grins then bolts up.

"I thought you didn't want to move." I complain.

"I don't, but I also want to kiss you, and I can't do that with morning breath."

"So what? You're just going to run to your cabin and back?" I roll my eyes.

"No, I saw some mints last night…" He says and picks up a plastic container.

I laugh a little, secretly marveling at his every move. "Must be Hazel's. Hand me one?" I ask. He nods and we suck on the cinnamon flavored mints as he climbs back into bed. "Now what was that about kissing?" I ask in a low voice and he grins before capturing my mouth with his.

 _ **AN: Super short chapter. Sorry guys. But I don't have anything else written yet. I'm working on it, I swear, but I will probably update less often than I'd like. I'll at least do it every other week (I hope). Anyways he is some fluff to hold you over until the next chapter.**_


	22. Halloween P1

_**AN: The Tobio reference Reyna made was referring to Haikyuu. C: Instead of Christmas, I've decided that the demigods shall celebrate Halloween together. Christmas is a Christian holiday thing anyways and it is more of a family time, so Will would be at his mom's and Piper would be with her people and stuff. THIS IS HALLOWEEN. THIS IS HALLOWEEN. HalLOWEEN. HALLOween. HallowEEN. haLLOWEEN. LA_LA_LA_LA_LA_LA_LA_LA_LA_LA_LA_LA_LA_LA_LA_LA_LA_LA_LA_LA (I'm excited for Halloween if you can't tell!) Ugh, but I wish I could wear the costume I wanted! See I want to be Raven and I have the stuff for the costume, but my parents won't let me wear it because it is too "revealing". But any alterations that I could do look idiotic. :c**_

 **Nico's POV**

I do not immediately recognize my surroundings upon waking, but once I scramble into a sitting position, I recall coming to the Roman Camp with everyone for the big Halloween celebration taking place. I had considered just staying back at CHB, but I missed Percy and Annabeth. Also, Jason and Piper were going to come on the weekend. Will, when I expressed my indecision on whether to come, talked my ear of for nearly an hour on just why I should. So, there was really no chance of me staying behind.

My head is still a bit groggy from my restless sleep, but I manage to stand and stagger towards where I think is a bathroom. Thankfully, it is, and I try to make myself presentable. Before I'm even finished, someone else busts in. "Nico! How've you been?" Hazel asks brightly. I give her a small smile, but I am far too tired to form words at the moment. "I missed you guys last night, being on guard duty and all. But I'm so excited that you're all here!" She keeps talking. I just finish up then walk over to her and wrap her in a hug. She seems a little surprised, but hugs me back.

"I missed you too, Haze." I tell her and she beams.

"Let's go eat. Breakfast is about to start." She takes my wrist and leads me to their mess hall.

When we enter, an obnoxious voice calls, "NIICOOO!" and I sigh. Moments later, Percy is ruffling my hair while I bat him away. "Long time no see, little bro." He says and I look to Anabeth, hoping she'll control her boyfriend.

She does not disappoint, "Percy, you saw him a few days ago when he IMed us, calm down." She orders.

"Yea, but it isn't the same." He argues, but still does as she says. Frank, who I just now noticed was holding Hazels hand, snickered. Now that I'm over him, it is really amazing to see just how whipped the Sea god's son is. And to Athena's daughter no less. A bubble of amusement almost brings me to laugh as well.

The five of us make our way to a table and I take notice of the decorations everywhere. The Romans, for as strict as they are, really go all out when it comes to parties. The ceiling is covered with fake cobwebs, in the corners, the material is probably a foot thick. Fake spiders are even dangling down every few feet. The tables all have some sort of Halloween themed cloth covering them with an ornate black candelabra at the center of each. Even the chairs have a wispy looking nearly white material that adds eeriness to the scene. And, they aren't even finished. Ladders are still in place, leading me to believe that they have more they plan to add. I shake my head, but an inwardly thrilled. Call it clichéd, but I've always loved Halloween. It was Bianca and my favourite holiday. No one knows because it is horribly predictable, me being the son of Hades and all, and I'd rather not fit perfectly into that stereotype.

"Hey, Nico." Will waves at me as we pass by. He is eating with his cabin and a few nerdy looking people. My theory is proven when I hear one of them going on about a possible cure that they created for something. I nod at him in greeting and he turns back to his table. I don't feel hungry, so I just get a glass of milk and listen to the conversation which, unsurprisingly, mostly focuses on Halloween. Percy is probably the most excited, while I'm fairly sure Annabeth and Hazel are already done with the holiday. Percy is determined to be ash and he wants Annabeth to be Pikachu, but she refuses. "I'm probably just going to wear my armor." She says, much to her boyfriend's disappointment. "But I'm sure Jason would do it. Call him later." Annabeth sighs, not liking being given puppy dog eyes. At that, Percy nods as if he was just given information crucial to his survival, like he does when Annabeth says almost anything. I roll my eyes.

Frank announces that he wants to be a teddy bear and Hazel snorts. "I think you're supposed to dress up as something you're not." She remarks and he blushes. Even though he is actually rather intimidating now, Hazel still thinks of him as the slightly pudgy boy he was when she met him. Hazel, after being harassed by Percy, finally decides on being Annie from League of Legends, so that Frank can be her bear. That satisfies the black haired demigod for only a few minutes.

He then turns to me, his eyebrow raised expectantly. "No." I deadpan. "I'm not dressing up." To be honest, I really want to, but I have no idea what I'd go as. And I wouldn't go in any costume that wasn't perfect, so it is easier just not to dress up.

"Nicoo, you have to. Where is your Halloween spirit?" He whines.

 _Hiden._ I think then reply, "The same place as your smarts, I guess." He holds a hand to his heart.

"You wound me." He sobs insincerely then turns to his girlfriend, "Annabeth, he wounds me."

I don't know what he expected to happen, but she just laughs and says, "Tough." Causing him to fake cry even harder, moaning that his own girlfriend has turned against him. After a minute long speech about how loyalty means nothing anymore and the world is a cold, cruel place, he gets distracted.

"I know! Maybe Will would want to dress up as part of a duo or something with you!" He shouts. Annabeth and Frank laugh at his abrupt changing of gears.

"No." I shake my head.

"We'll see. I bet you'd do it if _he_ asked. So I just have to convince him to do so." The green eyed asshole says smugly. I snarl at him, but he only grins.

 **Will's POV**

After breakfast, Paul offers to show me his research on the cure for demigod-potency nightmares that he has been working on. "Actually, most of the work was done by my sister, Ellen. But she hates the spotlight, so if this works, she made me swear to take credit." He admits. I smile and follow him to a nice looking lab. _Wow. The Roman's are pretty awesome._ "The issued us this space a few years ago when a few of us made up a petition. We agreed to hold chemistry classes here for the younger kids, since the other lab is in the college, so they allotted us a pretty decent budget." He explains and opens a locked cabinet, pulling out notes and a few vials of a pearly looking liquid. "There it is… We've made a few other batches, but they were all useless. Uh, Ellen tests them on herself even though I'm against it. She's had horrid nightmares since I can remember and barely gets any sleep because of them. Uh, this batch seems to work, but we are just making sure there are no side effects." He finishes and lets me look through the notes.

"Hey, can I have copies of these, or at least what I need to make it? This might really help someone I know." I tell him.

"I guess." He shrugs and starts scribbling down the ingredients. "Like I said, we're still making sure there are no side effects, but there don't seem to be. I'll tell you if we find out anything else. Would you like to talk to Ellen about it sometime? She knows more than I do about it. I could introduce you guys at lunch if you'd like." He offers. Nodding, I gratefully take the list he gives me.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you later." I grin widely and wave goodbye as he cleans up. I won't tell Nico until I'm sure it'll work. But I really hope it does. It would be a relief to know that he isn't being put through hell every night.

 _ **AN: The first installment of my Halloween mini arc! I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	23. Chapter 6 Maybe the End

Sorry, this isn't a chapter… I am out of motivation for this story so I am ending it until further notice.

This is partly because of how much my writing style and thought process has changed from when I last wrote and partly because I kind of think my idea is old and awful. I may be starting a new story soon, but I will complete it before posting anything to avoid something like this happening again.


End file.
